Lincoln Loud: Defender of Earth
by Fire Slash
Summary: (AU!) Lincoln Loud was an ordinary boy who so happened to live with ten lively sisters. He never expected to find a watch that gives him the ability to transform into ten different aliens…but whatever, fate has a funny way of functioning. Now, Lincoln must use his newfound powers to protect Earth from upcoming alien threats. But is he truly worthy of being such a hero?
1. Season 1 Chapter 1: Lincoln's Calling

**Author's note:** **hey everyone, FireSlash here and welcome to an impulse fic I'm writing. I've actually had this story idea for a while, but never found the energy to write it, well now it's here. There are three things you should know about this story**

 **1) Unlike my other fics, I will not update this based on a schedule. For the others, I try to get a chapter out about once every two weeks when I'm able to, but for this one, I'll only update when I feel like it. Sorry :-(.**

 **2) I made Lincoln closer to age with Lynn, them being nine months apart? Why? Because I feel Lincoln being a teen will benefit the story. Also regarding Lynn, I also made them super close with one another. Lynn's a character who has a lot of potential, yet is never able to reach that potential on the show. I'm also kinda tired of fanfics making her the bad guy, so I decided to do the opposite. They will butt heads occasionally, but that's just family.**

 **3) The aliens will not be from only one run of Ben 10, but from all of them. Expect to see some of the original aliens as well as some from Alien Force, Ultimate Alien, and Omniverse. Speaking of which, while most author's on this crossover section seem to have the original's plot as the first/main plot of their stories (for good reasons), I'm going to start off with Alien Force's plot with some of the original series's adventures sprinkled into it. Afterwards, I'll be using a plot from one of the other Ben 10 shows before using the original.**

 **4) As for shippings, I'm taking suggestions from you guys as to what you want to see. I'd honed prefer pairing Lincoln with one of the girls he took to the Sadie Hawks dance, but I'm more interested to see what you guys want. However, if a Loudcest pair wins, expect the story to take an extremely dark turn due to the seriousness of incest. While I personally am not a fan of incest, I am willing to write it as practice for when I have to write about a similarly dark topic in the future. I do want to be a novelist in the future, and that'll involve me diving into such topics.**

 **Well, review and enjoy :-)**

0000

It was midnight in Royal Woods, Michigan. With nearly the entire town asleep, this was the perfect time for criminals to run rampant.

 _"Which is why I'm awake. To prevent the greedy from having their way."_

Speaking of criminals, a black van had just pulled up in front of the town's local bank, five armed men quickly exiting the vehicle once it was parked. Wearing black clothing and ski-masks to conceal their identities, one of the men placed some sort of circular gadget on the center of the bank's main entrance while the rest backed up a bit. Once the machine was firmly set, the man then ran back towards his allies before pulling out another gadget, this one looking like a remote.

"Ya ready for this men?" The man with the remote asked his allies.

"Damn right I am!" One of the other crooks responded before letting out a small crackle. "I can't wait for the BOOM!"

 _"So it's a bomb. I guess now's a good time to intervene. You guys ready for this_?"

Now, if the men had payed more attention to their surroundings, they may have noticed an thirteen year boy standing on the roof of a nearby building, though it was highly unlikely they would have either way. The boy was a light skinned individual with white hair. Standing at about five feet, his clothing consisted of an orange short sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. Lastly, a green watch was on his right wrist. However, this wasn't any ordinary watch. Instead of telling the time, an hourglass shape occupied the watch's face. There was also no dial on the trinket, a green button taking its place. Lastly, unlike the watch's button and face which had a green color to them, it's strap was grey.

Keeping a close eye on the criminals, the boy pressed the small button on his watch, causing its face to pop up. Next, after taking a deep breath in, the boy ran towards the ledge of the building as he turned the watch's face as if it was a combination lock, not losing momentum the closer he got.

 _"What you're about to see will blow your minds…"_

Upon reaching the ledge, he then leaped off the building. As he briefly hovered in the air before gravity kicked in, the boy pressed the watch's face, causing him to be temporarily shrouded in green light. When the light dispersed, the boy was revealed to have transformed into a totally different creature. The small boy was now a six foot hulking, broad-shouldered creature covered in what appeared to be natural, yellow armor plating on his back, shoulders, and the backs of his arms. His inner body was mostly white, though the top of his head was mostly black. Finally, he had claws on his fingers and the same hourglass symbol on his watch attached to his head.

As he was about to hit the ground, the boy curled up into a ball, causing him to bounce off it harmlessly before he swiftly rolled towards the criminals who have yet to notice his presence.

 _"Pretty cool huh? Well you haven't seen anything yet."_

"Alrighty," the robber with the remote said as his thumb edged closer to the large red button on its center. "We're about to get rich in three, two, one…wait? Do you guys hear that?"

Turning his head towards his left, the man suddenly had the urge to let out a high pitched scream in fear. However, before he even got the chance to do so, the creature plowed into him, which not only sent the man flying into a building, but also caused him to drop his remote as well. Uncurling from his ball form, the creature then grabbed the remote from the floor and crushed it effortlessly with his bare hands.

"Oh shit! It's one of them!" One of the crooks shouted with fear, emphasizing the word 'them' as he pointed to the hourglass symbol on the creature. "What was this one's name again? Cannonball? Rolling Bolt?"

"Ok, first off, language! Secondly, come on you guys, my name's not that hard to remember," the creature sulked. "My name is Cannonbolt. Say it with me, Can-non-bolt! Now, if you would politely put away your guns, I promise to make your arrest as painless as possible. Sounds like a deal?"

"Let's think about it," one of the robbers replied, only to laugh a second later as he and his fellow thieves pointed their guns at Cannonbolt. "Not a chance."

"Oh well, I tried to be reasonable with you guys, so don't complain if I rough you up too much." With that, Cannonbolt curled up into a ball again as the men started shooting at him. However, due to his natural armor, the bullets had no effect on him as he rolled towards the remaining criminals. Only one of them was able to avoid the incoming attack as the rest of his allies took the attack head on, flying over twenty feet away from their original positions after getting hit by the large sentinel ball. Uncurling himself again, Cannonbolt began looking around for the last robber, only to find him a second later pointing a gun at the creature's back.

"S-stay back! I'm w-warning you!" The man told Cannonbolt as he continued to keep his gun on his target, prepared to fire at the slightest sign of movement. Unfortunately, Cannonbolt just laughed the threat off.

"You know, it doesn't take a genius to realize I'm bulletproof," Cannonbolt said. "It should've been quite obvious when I plowed through your friends WHILE they shot at me. Oh well, let's just finish this."

Before the final man could even react, Cannonbolt swung his arm at him, knocking the robber out. Hearing police sirens in the distance, Cannonbolt knew it was time for him to leave.

"Alright, all that's left is to remove this," the creature said before ripping the mechanical device off its resting location. However, after doing so, the symbol on his head began to flash red, causing the hero to panic a little. Curling back into a ball, Cannonbolt rolled as quickly as he could towards a nearby alleyway. Disappearing into the shadows, the alleyway briefly flashed green before the young boy who had transformed into Cannonbolt exited the area.

"Whew, that was a close one," the boy said, wiping some sweat from his forehead. Looking at where the unconscious criminals were, He was glad to see the cops had already arrived and were preparing to arrest them. Since he was no longer needed here, the young boy immediately began walking away from the scene. After feeling that he was far enough from the crime scene, he then began focusing his general attention to his right, making it seem as if he was speaking to a camera.

"Hey there. My name's Lincoln, Lincoln Loud," the boy greeted. "Now, I know what you're thinking, 'how the hell did that boy transform into an alien? Is he really human?' Well, to answer your questions, first off, I'm just an ordinary person. The reason I was able to transform into Cannonbolt was because of this bad boy."

Flashing the watch towards the 'audience,' Lincoln continued his explanation. "This here allows me to transform into one of nine different aliens. Well, it's supposed to be ten, but I don't have access to one of them for some reason. Either way, this is freaking amazing, right? If you think that's cool, wait until I tell you about how I got it…"

0000

 _*Four days ago*_

In outer space, everything was quiet. Well, it was until what appeared to be a portal formed right next to the Earth, two spacecrafts flying out of it. The first one was a small blue ship which seemed to be built for speed. Chasing it was the second ship, a large red one built primarily for power. Currently, the two spacecrafts were in the middle of an intense fight, both firing lasers at one another.

Inside the larger of the ships, the captain of the vessel, a large humanoid creature with green skin and a face which resembled an octopus watched the scene with a hungry expression.

"Sir Vilgax," a red humanoid robot said, bowing to his master. "Though we have sustained some rather heavy damage, we are pleased to announce that victory will be obtained soon."

"Good," Vilgax responded, satisfied with the news. "I won't let the Omnitrix get away from me again."

Eventually, the larger ship managed to get a good hit on the smaller one, causing it to start combusting in flames. However, the smaller spacecraft wasn't out of the picture yet. As a last resort, the ship launched a small pod towards Earth before firing a huge laser at the larger ship. Unfortunately, the blast managed to hit a weak spot of the ship that so happened to be conveniently located near the captain's chambers, causing the area to explode.

"GAH!" Vilgax screamed in agony as he was caught in the explosion. As a form of retaliation, Vilgax's ship began charging up energy before releasing a enormous blast at the enemy, splitting the opponent's ship in half.

Seeing as they were no longer in combat, several of Vilgax's crew members, all of them red androids, began searching for their master. When they found him, their leader was barely alive, most of his skin having been burnt off from the explosion. In addition, a good chunk of his left side, including his left leg, no longer existed. It was amazing that he was still even conscious.

As he was carried off by his servants, only one thought was going through Vilgax's mind.

"I will get the Omnitrix if it's the last thing I do."

0000

Meanwhile, in Royal Woods Michigan, Lincoln had just exited his house covered in what looked to be dirt. Behind him, one could hear the sounds of what appeared to be nine girls fighting over something. Letting out a sigh of frustration, Lincoln began walking away from his home as an attempt to get some peace and quiet.

"Welcome to the Loud House, where as the name suggests, is a place where quietness doesn't exist," Lincoln said, acting as if there were an audience listening to him. "In the house resides my family, which consists of my mom, dad, and ten sisters. Don't get me wrong, I love them all dearly and I wouldn't trade them for the world, but sometimes a boy needs some time to himself. Will they notice I'm gone? Meh, I doubt it. It'll take them two hours to stop arguing and another hour to realize I'm gone as they resume their daily activities. By then, I should be back."

Eventually ending his little explanation, Lincoln continued walking through the neighborhood of royal woods before arriving at his destination, Grand Venture State Park. The park was a public facility where individuals could get away from their regular lives and enjoy several activities such as hiking, swimming, and camping.

Upon entering the park, Lincoln made his way towards the woods. Eventually venturing deep enough where he wouldn't be disturbed, the boy sat under a tree before whipping out a comic book from his pocket, the latest issue of 'Ace Savvy.' It didn't take long for the boy to become engrossed by the book, causing him to lose track of time. As he finished the book, he noticed it was sunset.

"Yikes! I've been out here longer than I should. I should go home now," Lincoln said before standing up from his resting location. However, fate had other plans as the boy saw something from the corner of his eye. Appearing above the sun was what looked to be a shooting star.

"Wow…wait? Aren't shooting stars only supposed to last for a second?" Lincoln asked as he continued to observe the shooting star. If he didn't know better, he'd say it was heading straight towards him…oh wait! It actually was!

"Gah! I've gotta get out of here," Lincoln said as he ran away from the object. Looking back, Lincoln screamed in horror as the asteroid continued to follow him, as if it had honed onto the boy. Eventually, the object crashed into the floor behind Lincoln, dazing the boy as he was flung several feet away. Recovering from the pain, Lincoln looked back towards the area the asteroid landed, surprised to see a large crater. Edging closer, Lincoln noticed that there appeared to be some sort of round object in its center. With curiosity consuming him, the young boy grabbed a nearby tree branch and slid down the crater. Walking towards the object, Lincoln gently tapped it with his branch, flinching when it opened.

"Freaky," the boy muttered under his breath as he peered inside the now opened circular object. Glancing inside it, he was surprised to see that inside it was what seemed to be a watch. "Really? A watch? What's this doing in here?"

After poking the watch a few times with his branch, Lincoln put his hand inside the case in order to grab the object. To him, it seemed safe seeing as if the watch was dangerous, it would have done something to his weapon of choice by now. However, what happened next completely flushed that theory down the drain. Upon touching it, the watch leaped out and wrapped itself onto Lincoln's right wrist. Staring at the watch with intense curiosity, the boy then reacted the way any ordinary person would when a seemingly sentinel watch latched onto them, he began screaming while running in circles.

"Ah! Get it off! Get it off!" The boy screamed as he attempted to detach the watch from his wrist by pulling at it. As hard as he tried, he couldn't remove the darn thing for it was stuck to him. He then attempted to use his branch as some sort of wedge, only for it to snap into two. Lastly, he tried using his teeth to rip it off, but that also achieved nothing.

"Well it's official, the watch isn't coming off anytime soon," Lincoln said in defeat as he began leaving the area. The last thing he wanted was to be caught near an artifact from outer space. As he continued to walk, he began playing with his watch, curious of its purpose. After all, it not only didn't tell time, but it seemingly fell from space. "Whatever this thing is, it's certainly strange."

After spending a few minutes tinkering with it, the boy had managed to push the button under the watch's face, causing it to spring upwards. Looking at the face, Lincoln noticed that the watch now had something displayed other than an hourglass shape. In the center of the hourglass was a black silhouette of a plant looking humanoid creature who had spikes all over its head and shoulders.

"Should I press it?" Lincoln asked himself, pretending as he were talking to an audience. The watch reminded him of a child's toy, one where parts of it popped up so the child could push them down again. There were no other buttons either, so it looks like the only thing left for him to do was push the face back down. Seeing as there was no audience present (and if there was one, they'd have no way of answering), Lincoln realized he was on his own.

After taking some time to think, Lincoln decided that it would be best to push the watch's face. He might as well understand what it does if it was going to stay on his arm forever.

"Alright, here goes nothing." Taking a deep breath in, Lincoln gently pushed the face down. Upon doing so, Lincoln was immediately engulfed in a bright green light as the sun officially went below the horizon.

0000

Back in space, despite having suffered some heavy blows in the crossfire, the large red ship was still in tact. Currently, several of the red androids were outside, repairing all the damages the ship had suffered. As for Vilgax, he was inside a tube of what seemed to some sort of orange liquid, still alive. Smaller insect looking creatures were in the tube as well, helping the alien's regenerating abilities in restoring him back to his original glorious self. All in all, it was safe to say Vilgax was quite pissed, especially since he didn't even have the Omnitrix.

"Lord Vilgax, according to our readings, the Omnitrix has landed on the planet known as Earth. We know where it is, for now. However, our readings also detected that it has been activated as well. What are your orders?"

"I've searched so long for the most powerful weapon, only for some lowlife to try and take it for themselves…" Vilgax growled. It seems today just wasn't his day. "NO MATTER! Send a drone to take care of it."

"As you wish," the robot said before making its way to the ship's compartment where all the drones were kept. With a press of a few buttons, he launched one to Earth, not wanting his master to be further upset.

Watching the drone fly to Earth from his tube, Vilgax managed to muster up a smile. "There's no way a simple human can operate the Omnitrix effectively, their minds are too feeble. It is as good as mine."

0000

"AHHH! What's going on!" Lincoln shouted as he once again ran in circles. When Vilgax said human minds were fragile, he wasn't kidding. After the green light went away, Lincoln found himself inhabiting a body similar to the one on the watch's face. Currently, his body was that of a seven foot plant-like humanoid with a green and black colored body. In addition to these features, his head looked like a flame while his feet appeared to be roots. On his shoulders and head were red petals. Lastly, his elbows and legs have green frills sticking out of them.

After realizing what happened to him, Lincoln did what most sensible thirteen year olds would do in his situation, he began panicking. Doing so for quite awhile, Lincoln eventually stopped before looking at his plant like hands in disbelief, still unable to comprehend his situation. "Am I going to be stuck like this forever? What even am I?"

All Lincoln could do right now was stare at his hands. Too many things were flowing through his mind to even think about moving. He was feeling scared, nervous, nauseous from the horrendous smell his new body was producing, and most of all, he was fascinated by the watch which attached itself to him. Never did he think something like this actually existed.

However, if today wasn't strange enough for the young boy already, things were about to get stranger. As Lincoln began focusing on his hands, two fireballs emerged from his palms, flickering in place.

"No way…" Lincoln said to himself as he looked at the flames, the shock having left his body after he had his little panic session. "I can create fire?! Sweet!"

Looking at the lake close by to his hiding spot, the boy smiled. He was going to try something that hopefully wouldn't backfire. Pointing his palms towards the lake, Lincoln began concentrating, seeing if he could shoot these fireballs. It turns out he could, for after using up most of his concentration, the balls of fire flew towards the lake, making a small explosion. "And it seems I can shoot them too."

Lincoln was about to prepare another fireball when he saw something in the sky. It seemed to be another meteorite, one larger than the one which contained the alien watch. Thankfully, it didn't seem to be heading straight towards Lincoln, but instead choosing to land on the other side of the lake. Glancing at the area of impact, Lincoln was conflicted. A part of him wanted to go check it out. Truth be told, it could be another artifact from space, but the boy knew it could be something else entirely. It could even be a someone. If the watch exists, then it was easily created by someone out of this world. The idea of aliens actually existing now didn't seem so fictional to Lincoln anymore…

Eventually, Lincoln made up his mind. He was going to go after the object. Maybe, just maybe, if it was another creature, it could be looking for peace? It was certainly a possibility and to be quite frank, leaving the thing to fend for itself didn't seem like a wise idea, especially if it was dangerous. Lighting up another fireball, Lincoln began running towards the crater, bracing himself for whatever was to come.

0000

When the pod finally landed on Earth, it wasted no time, immediately turning into it's true form. The pod was actually the drone, being forty feet tall. It had three legs and two arms, adopting a more humanoid appearance, somewhat. Stretching out its arms, two more droids emerged from the tops of its forearms. Unlike its brethren, these had more of a stereotypical UFO appearance while also having four crab like legs. In addition, their cylinder heads popped out as well, allowing them to see.

Standing still for a few seconds, the little robots began flying around the forest in search of the Omnitrix, all while the larger robot began walking out of the forest, wanting to branch out as much as it could.

0000

"I think I'm almost there," Lincoln said to himself. The boy had finally made his way around the lake and was now on the other side. Sadly, he would never get to his destination, for as Lincoln got closer to it, he began hearing mechanical noises.

"Sounds like one of Lisa's lost experiments," the boy remarked. Despite being a toddler, Lisa was an accomplished scientist, having won multiple Nobel Peace prizes in the short time she's been alive. How she was so smart, Lincoln didn't know. What he did know was that the noises were getting louder. Preparing two fireballs, the white haired boy braced himself for combat as one of the smaller drones began floating near him.

"Uh, you guys peaceful?" Lincoln asked, hoping that he really didn't have to fight right now. Though he can shoot fire, he lacked experience in using his new body. Sadly, it seemed he would have to as the robot began hissing and beeping upon noticing the watch's symbol plastered on Lincoln's chest.

"Dang it, looks like I was wrong," Lincoln stated as the machine began charging at him. Thankfully, it seemed this body was more agile than his old one, allowing him to avoid being struck by one of the robot's legs. Realizing it didn't hit its target, the droid tried to strike at Lincoln again, only to be pushed back by a powerful fireball.

"Ok, my life is in danger, but this is so cool!" The boy quipped as he continued to bombard the droid with fireballs. However, the droid didn't seem to be too damaged, as if it was resistant to heat. As such, Lincoln decided to change tactics.

"To hot for you? Well, this'll feel better. Take this!" Running towards the droid while cringing at his terrible pun, Lincoln threw a right hook at the robot. Much to his surprise, his fist went right through the machine, causing it to blow up. Not only that, but the small explosion didn't even phase the boy.

Looking at the now destroyed droid, Lincoln couldn't help but marvel at his work. "First you have the ability to shoot fire and now you have super strength? This body is just too amazing! What else can you do?"

Lincoln was about to get his answer as the second droid began flying towards him, having sensed the fight going on. Unfortunately, Lincoln didn't catch on quickly enough, for when he eventually turned around, the robot was raising one of its appendages, ready to kill Lincoln. Instinctively, he put his left arm up to block the blow while closing his eyes. He was fearing the worst, especially after hearing a loud slashing noise. When he reopened his eyes, he noticed his left arm on the ground, having been cut off by the droid. Normally, Lincoln would freak out, just like he did when he secretly saw that R rated horror movie behind his parents backs. But surprisingly, there was no blood to be found. Not only that, he wasn't in pain, just uncomfortable that he was now missing a limb.

"My arm!" Lincoln shouted. While he wasn't exactly panicking, he was still afraid. His arm was chopped off for crying out loud. Well, at least it was until a vine shot out of it and attached itself to the area Lincoln's arm used to be. Eventually securing itself, the vine quickly pulled the arm back to its resting place before stitching it back together. In less than a second, the arm was as good as new. "Regeneration abilities? I think I'm in love!"

Having regained control of his arm, Lincoln stared down the droid as it prepared to shoot some sort of laser beam out of its eye. "Try it again, I dare you."

The droid, glad to grant Lincoln his wish, shot the boy through his chest, right where his heart should be. Sadly, all it did was make a large crater in his body without damaging him at all.

"Hehe, that ticked," Lincoln taunted as his chest began regenerating. The droid was preparing to shoot another laser, only for Lincoln to sock it with another fireball. Like what he did with the other droid, he used his fireballs to temporarily stun the machine, only to ram it with a powerful fist before it could recover. Thankfully, it seemed this strategy was effective, at least against these robots as Lincoln was able to claim his second victory.

"Heh, I'm pretty good at this if I do say so myself," Lincoln boasted to himself. He was about to do his victory dance when the symbol began flashing red while beeping. Eventually, his entire body was engulfed in a red light, revealing the sight of Lincoln in his old body once it disappeared.

"Hey! I'm me again!" Lincoln shouted with glee. While it was fun being a fire shooting plant thing, Lincoln was worried that he would be permanently stuck in that body. Just imagine how his family would react if he randomly showed up as a giant creature, especially his ten sisters. They'd go ballistic.…

0000

"Phew, I think it's time for me to head home now," Lincoln said to his imaginary audience again as he began making his way out of the woods. "That's enough alien stuff for me today."

After turning into that plant monster and encountering those droids, Lincoln determined that the only possible explanation was that somehow, aliens smarter than even Lisa found their way to the Milky Way galaxy and launched the watch and droids to Earth. Now, the question was, were the owner of the droids and the watch on the same side? It seemed not.

Right as Lincoln exited the forest, his eyes immediately shot open before he hid right behind a tree. At the park's entrance was the forty foot droid which was currently wreaking havoc, looking like it was frantically searching for something.

"That is one big robot," Lincoln remarked as he continued to watch the robot. "Could it be after the watch as well?"

Lincoln began to further assess the situation, only to snap back into reality when he heard some screaming. Peeping from behind the tree, the boy noticed the thing had begun attacking civilians. The park rangers tried to hold the robot back, but their puny guns were no match for the killing machine. Swatting them away as if they were insects, it began progressing towards the civilians, prepared to rip them to shreds. It seemed they were done for…at least until Lincoln got an idea.

"These people, they're going to die if no one stops that robot. And it looks like there's only one way to save them." Pressing the watch's button again, Lincoln was prepared to transform, only to notice something odd. The face seemed loose, as if he could twist it. Quickly doing so, he was shocked to see that twisting the face changed the image which appeared in the hourglass shape. Instead of the plant creature, this time a humanoid with moth wings on its back and claws attached to its fingertips was in the hourglass's center. Lincoln was about to dial the watch again, curious to know what other aliens he could turn into, only be reminded he was on a time limit by the shrieking of helpless people.

"Looks like I'll have to wing it," Lincoln said as he pressed the watch, not without groaning beforehand at his accidental pun. It seemed his comedic older sister Luan was having a negative effect on him…

0000

To those who came to the park hoping to get some fresh air, today was definitely the scariest day of their lives. First, two meteorites landed in the park, which was rare in itself. They usually landed in the ocean or areas where no one lived. Then, several small explosions, followed by two larger ones happened inside the forest, relatively near where the meteorites landed. Now, there was a large robot ready to kill anything in its sight. Normally, they'd run, but the robot was intent on keeping them near it, as if it were looking for something.

As the robot continued to scan them, anyone with little kids held onto them, not knowing if this would be the last time they'd ever see their precious babies. Even those prone to violence were not willing to provoke the robot.

Things were seemingly going to get worse. Once the robot was done intently observing them, it started hissing loudly, unable to find the thing it was looking for.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, the robot raised its arm, ready to kill everyone at the park, causing them to scream. However, before it could, a loud voice caught it's attention.

"Hey!" Looking, the people were surprised to see who their savior was. Standing in front of the forest was a six foot five inch humanoid. The creature appeared to be wearing a dark blue hood, but even with the hood, it was obvious he wasn't human, for the being had large bug-like green eyes and a jaw that didn't fully close, exposing his light blue teeth. In addition, his hands and feet had three claws each. As such, it's safe to say no one who lived in the area was aware this thing was actually their own Lincoln Loud.

"You want this?" The creature asked in a ghastly voice as he pointed at the watch symbol on his chest, slightly opening his robe with his arms to show it off. Obviously, this got the robot's full attention. "Then come and get it!"

Finding the object of its desire, the robot began crawling towards Lincoln at fast speeds, all while the boy's mind began to work. He needed a way to avoid the robot, and quickly unless he wanted to become the first alien pancake. As Lincoln began to think, he noticed he felt some sort of connection to his cloak. It seemed as if it were linked to his body, as if it wasn't actually a cloak. Concentrating on his back, Lincoln tried to see if he could open his cloak, hoping it could be used to combat the thing running right at him. Thankfully, this seemed to be the right thing to do, for doing so revealed the cloak to actually be two pairs of moth looking wings.

As the robot got closer, Lincoln used his wings to leap over the thing, narrowly avoiding the attack.

"Whew, that was a close one," the boy said as he continued to fly in the air. However, he began to shake and jerk suddenly, not really knowing how to control his flight movements. "Ah! Easy there me. Easy, easy. Uh, let's see what else you can do mothman."

Flying towards the robot as it began to turn around, he tried to strike it with all his might. Though he was able to cause it to slightly stagger, it was obvious his attack had no effect on the droid.

"Looks like you've got some muscle," Lincoln said to himself, only to see an arm swing at him. He tried to avoid it, only for his lack of experience to present itself again, causing him to fly into the droid's line of fire. The force of the strike sent Lincoln flying into a nearby tree, snapping it into two. Thankfully, he was fine, save for some injuries. "But not enough."

Glancing at the robot, he saw it was about to blast him with a powerful laser coming from its arms. Just like with the other droids, Lincoln quickly put his arms up to shield his body from the blast seeing as he wouldn't be able to fly out of the way in time. He was hoping something would happen like with the fire alien, though he highly doubted this alien had regeneration. Thankfully, this alien did have a way of avoiding damage. As the blast shot out, Lincoln turned invisible, allowing the laser to harmlessly pass through him.

"Intangibility and invisibly, nice," Lincoln remarked as he turned visible. "Looks like you have some competition plant…guy." Geez, he was going to have to name these guys later so he had an easy way of identifying them in the future. However, that didn't matter right now, what did was making sure he defeated the droid. The question was, how? His new body didn't have enough strength to combat the droid. He could try making it hit itself in confusion by flying through it with his intangibility, but he didn't really know how to control his wings.

Before he could think of anything else, Lincoln saw the robot had already moved to where he was, preparing to hit him with its arm again. Thankfully, it seems this body had increased agility as well, for as it began crashing down, Lincoln managed to leap out of the way, landing about five feet away.

"Ok, that was close, too close," the boy groaned. He was starting to get worried. He had nothing he could do against this large threat. Sure, he had intangibility, but it probably wasn't going to be enough to permanently stop this thing. It didn't help that he could barely fly. That was proving to be providing a major handicap to Lincoln's opponent.

Noticing that it had missed its target, the droid began looking around, eventually spotting Lincoln to its left. Seeing the droid look at him made the boy exhale a large amount of air he was unknowingly holding in due to fear. Doing so caused a bit of ice particles to fly out of his mouth. Noticing this, Lincoln started to regain confidence, for it appeared he now had a way of damaging this thing.

"Alright pal, time to chill out," Lincoln said, groaning again immediately afterwards. That was the third bad pun to leave his mouth today.

Taking a deep breath in, Lincoln began expelling cold wind at the droid, encasing its legs in ice. As a result, the droid began struggling, eager to move again.

"Heh, not so tough now, are you?" Lincoln mockingly asked the machine. The robot just continued to struggle, that is, until it suddenly stopped.

"What are you…" Lincoln wasn't even able to finish his question as the droid got into its jumping position. Using all its strength, it leaped high into the sky, destroying its icy prison. Briefly hovering in the air by spinning its three legs like a helicopter, it tried to land on Lincoln, wanting to impale him. However, the boy wasn't willing to go down yet. Once the robot landed where Lincoln was, it started looking around, unable to find the boy. What it didn't realize was that Lincoln was actually inside its left leg, having gone intangible before it landed.

"It seems like freezing it from the outside didn't work, so how about we try from the inside," Lincoln said to himself before he began using his icy breath. In some of the comics he's read, a hero was able to defeat their opponents by attacking them from the inside. Seeing as the interiors of most robots were frailer than their exteriors, Lincoln decided to see if this would work in real life. Exiting the robot, he stepped a few feet away from it before canceling his invisibility and intangibility. "Looking for someone?"

Noticing the boy, the droid tried to run at him again, only to find out that it couldn't move its left leg, which while having been frozen from the inside, had ice surrounding the entire leg's exterior.

Unable to move again, the droid changed tactics, firing a laser blast from its arm. Knowing what it was doing, Lincoln leaped out of the way and shot a breath of ice at the arm. With the robot now trying to free its arm, Lincoln began charging towards and with all the strength he could muster, plowed into the droid's frozen leg. With the ice severely weakened the metal surrounding the leg, it began cracking before eventually shattering, causing the robot to collapse.

"I can't believe that actually worked," Lincoln stated, silently chuckling to himself. With the robot down, Lincoln began to think of a way to finish it off for good. Looking at its head, the boy now had a plan. If he could freeze the inside of the droid's head and shatter it like he did with its left leg, that should take care of it, assuming these things needed it's head. Based on its previous actions, it looked like it did.

Finally breaking the ice surrounding its hand, the droid tried to stand up, only for it to notice Lincoln running towards it. Before it could do anything, the boy went intangible, jumping straight into its head. Thinking the boy jumped through him, the robot began turning its head 270 degrees, only to find out Lincoln wasn't there. Turning its head back to its original position, the droid was about to stand up again, only for ice to start surrounding its head. With the ice continuing to surround it, the droid noticed it was losing control of its body parts. Eventually, it lost all movement as Lincoln stepped out of its head.

"Game over metal head," he said before ramming the now frozen body part. Like the leg, it began cracking before instantly shattering.

0000

Looking at the now inactive robot, Lincoln sighed in relief as he leaned against a tree. He suffered quite a beating during the fight, both mentally and physically. Right now, all he wanted to do was go home. He had to admit though, the whole experience made him feel alive. In fact, this was the most alive he's ever felt in his life.

'I see why Lynn likes sports so much,' he thought to himself as he begun to stand up again. 'Whew, looks like I can still walk.'

Facing the opposite direction of the droid, Lincoln was prepared to take off, wanting to get some sort of practice with his wings before he turned back to normal. As he did so, a loud applause stopped him in his tracks. He completely forgot that there were still people around, some having hung back to record the fight.

'It would be rude to ignore them.'

Giving his audience a small smile and wave, the boy expanded his wings and shot upwards, turning invisible and intangible while he flew home. He didn't want to cause any unnecessary fright, especially while his flying abilities weren't polished.

0000

 _*Back to the present day*_

"And that's how I got the watch," Lincoln finished. Now that he was done playing hero for the night, the boy was making his way home. "I did end up giving the two aliens I used that day names. I call the fire one Swampfire while the ice one is Big Chill. Pretty cool names, don't you think? Anyways, the day after my big fight, I went to an abandoned warehouse to play around with the other aliens, which was why you saw me using Cannonbolt with little difficulty. After all, I need to know what I'm dealing with. And yes, I gave my other aliens nicknames as well."

Reaching a crossroad, Lincoln paused to check for moving cars before continuing his rant. "Oh, I did end up discovering new stuff about Swampfire while playing around in the warehouse. Along with shooting fire, he can control plants, shoot methane gas, and summon some sort of sticky blob from his hands. Sadly, I still haven't gotten better at flying with Big Chill, which really stinks. But oh well, it's like Luna always says, practice makes perfect. Oh, speaking of my sisters, I haven't told them or anyone else about my watch. My family's kinda sorta the type of people to over exaggerate over the smallest things. If I told them I can turn into aliens, there's no telling what'll happen. It doesn't help that some of my sisters have a crush on some of my aliens. That'll just make things awkward."

Briefly stopping to sneeze, Lincoln continued his speech. "I'd love to tell my best friend Clyde about my new powers since he's the person I trust the most to keep a secret, but I doubt he could handle such news. No offense to the guy, but he isn't exactly the sturdiest person on the planet. Then again, neither was I before I got this thing. I was just an ordinary boy with ten sisters. But after getting this watch and saving those people from that large robot, I found a way I can be special myself, by becoming a hero. Heck, my alien alter egos are already being hailed as heroes on the news."

Eventually, Lincoln stopped walking, for he had arrived home. His house wasn't anything special, other than the fact various toys and trinkets were littered on the ground as a result of the place being home to thirteen people. Otherwise, it looked nearly identical to the other ones on his block.

As he was about to open the door, his phone began ringing, prompting him to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Yo Link, where ya at?" A female voice asked over the phone. The boy recognized the voice as his older sister by nine months, Lynn Loud Jr. Lynn was the sporty member of the family, being involved in six different sports teams at once. She was rough and somewhat of a sore loser, but despite her flaws, she was a good person. Since they were close in age, their bond with one another was extremely strong despite their conflicting personalities. It was actually them who taught their younger sisters, twins Lana and Lola, how to get along. In terms of her appearance, Lynn has brown hair tied up in a ponytail which reached down to her shoulders. She was just as tall as Lincoln, possibly a couple of centimeters taller. The girl had freckles on her face and was wearing red shorts and a white shirt with a red number one imprinted on its center. Lynn was never one for accessorizing herself like the rest of Lincoln's sisters were. "I thought you said you weren't going to be out long. It's 10:30 right now. Our older sisters have been trying to reach you nonstop."

Hearing this made Lincoln wince. He ended up being gone for four hours, much longer than he should have been. It didn't help that he hated making his family worry. Quickly checking his phone, he saw Lynn was right. He had messages from Lori, Leni, Luna (who completely blew up his phone with messages), and Luan. He even had some from his younger sisters Lucy, the twins, and surprisingly Lisa. "Sorry about that. I was held up by something. I'm fine though, don't worry."

"Heh, that's good. Just give let us know next time. You know how bad the crime rate's been getting lately."

Lincoln let loose a soft sigh. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Hopefully those alien heroes will get rid of that soon."

"Yeah, hopefully. Those guys are unbelievably cool! Especially that XLR8," Lynn gushed. "Gosh, just imagine how good at sports he must be with that speed..."

Moving the phone away from his mouth, Lincoln began whispering to his 'imaginary' audience again. "Told you some of my sisters had a crush on my aliens."

"Ya know bro, you still haven't told me where you are. You anywhere close by?"

Putting the phone back in its original position, Lincoln preceded to respond. "I'm actually about to enter the house right now."

"Alright, see you in a bit." With that, Lynn ended the call, just so she could shout at her family less than a second later. "GUYS! LINCOLN'S AT THE FRONT DOOR!"

Immediately after Lynn said this, the house began rumbling as the voices of several girls began making their way to the front door, prompting Lincoln to step a few feet backwards. This proved to be wise, as the door opened shortly after, revealing nine worried looking and/or peeved girls. Lynn was the only person not giving him such looks, for she knew her brother was fine.

"Lincoln! Where the heck were you?" His oldest sister Lori asked him, annoyed that he never bothered to text her. Lori was a tall light skinned individual who wore a blue short sleeved shirt as well as blue shorts. She also had blonde hair with a length reaching her shoulders. Being the oldest, it was her responsibility to ensure the safety of her younger siblings. This made her adapt quite a strict attitude in her personality, but everyone in the family knew she cared about them.

"Yeah! You, like, had all of us so totally worried," Leni, the next oldest Loud sibling said with a frown. Compared to Lori's hair, Leni's hair was a lighter shade of yellow which reached down to her middle back. The clothing she wore consisted of a light green dress and white sandals. Despite being the second oldest sibling, Leni was quite the airhead, though what she lacked in intellect she more than made up for with her large heart.

"Heh, sorry about that," Lincoln bashfully said, rubbing the back of his head with his left arm. "I was held back by something."

"Like what?" the gothic Lucy, Lincoln's fourth youngest sister questioned. "Royal Woods is like a graveyard during this time of the day, other than the occasional crook. Trust me, I'd know."

After Lincoln, the girl had a drastically different appearance compared to the rest of her family. Instead of having either visible blonde or brown hair like her sisters, Lucy dyed her normally blonde hair black. She was also much paler than the rest of her family, whether it was because she didn't get enough sunlight or if it was because she applied some sort of powder all over her wasn't known. The clothing she wore reflected her seemingly dark interests, choosing to wear a black dress and white stockings.

At this moment, Lincoln's mind froze, unable to find a good excuse as to why he came home so late. He had originally told his sisters that he was going to the neighborhood's comic book shop as a coverup for what he was really doing, which he was hoping would only take an hour. Next time it looked like he would have to tell them he would be gone for longer when he decided to step out of the house.

"So bro, you going to tell us why you were late?" Luna, the family's resident musician asked him. Luna was a fairly tall girl with freckles and brown hair reaching to her neck. To show her interest in rock music, the girl wore a purple tee shirt with a while skill imprinted on it, as well as a light purple jean skirt and purple boots. Out of all her siblings, Lincoln was definitely her favorite so it made sense why she was drilling him so hard. She wanted to make sure he wasn't secretly involved in a gang or something like that.

Lincoln meanwhile was panicking. 'Shoot! What do I tell them? I didn't think I'd be out for so long, and I can't tell them I stopped a bank robbery… wait, that's it!'

"I had to take the long way home," Lincoln told them. "I overheard someone talking about some shady people they saw in front of a bank and I decided to play it safe."

Hearing this explanation caused Lincoln's genius sister Lisa to frown. Like Luna and Lynn, the young girl had brown hair. Her attire consisted of a green sweater, large glasses, and pink sweatpants. Being the smarty pants she was, Lisa knew Lincoln was hiding something. During the past four days, Lincoln's been acting suspiciously, from him constantly locking himself in his room to him always having a reason he wanted to step outside the house. This really bothered her, especially since it wasn't like him to keep secrets. "Excluding dependent variables such as human intervention, the time it would take someone of your stature to arrive back home while walking at a mild pace would be exactly one hour, twenty minutes and fifty eight seconds. As such, I highly doubt that was all that prevented you from getting here earlier."

"Well, the comic shop closes late on weekends," Lincoln told her. "I simply got caught up reading some comic books. Did you know One Eyed Jack has a spinoff series? It's actually pretty good."

Hearing this explanation caused Lisa to hold back from further questioning her brother, for now. She knew with the rest of her siblings around, Lincoln will be hesitant to share anything. As such, she'll have to catch him at a time where he was alone if she wanted to solve this mystery.

"Hey, can I go to bed now?" Lincoln asked his sisters. "I appreciate you guys caring so much about my safety, but I'm kinda tired."

"We're in the middle of summer vacation," Luan commented. Being the fourth oldest sibling, Luan wasn't as tall as Luna, but managed to still be taller than her little sister Lynn. She had brown hair tied in a ponytail who's length went all the way down to her lower back. Her attire consisted of a white t-shirt with a pink flower on it, as well as a yellow skirt. In addition, she had braces, being the only person in the family to have them. "Don't you want to have a blazing time with us before you go to sleep? Haha, get it? Summer? Blazing?"

Groaning at the horrible pun, Lincoln answered her. "I'd love to, but that walk sort of took all the energy out of me, so I'm just going to hit the hay."

Walking past his sisters, he began climbing the stairs leading to the second floor of the house, not without wishing everyone a good night first. Meanwhile, his sisters looked at him, confused. Lincoln was the type of boy who loved staying up late to play video games, so him going to bed was certainly strange.

"He's hiding something," Lola stated, still looking at the staircase Lincoln went up, all while Lana simply went towards the TV, not really aware of Lincoln's strange behavior. If one were to look at the two twins, they would notice they appeared to be complete opposites of one another. After all, Lola was elegantly dressed, wearing a princess tiara, a pink dress, and pink gloves. Meanwhile, Lana wore some rather dirty suspenders and a red cap. They both had blonde hair though, probably one of the few things they had in common. "And I want to know what it is."

"I think we should give the dude a bit of space," Luna told her. "Hopefully, he'll tell us later why he's been acting strange."

"And if he doesn't?" Lucy asked. Like Luna, Lucy's favorite sibling was definitely Lincoln, so she was extremely worried about him as well.

"Then we can start questioning him."

"Hey guys! An alien's on the news again!" Lana shouted, grabbing the attention of her sisters. "Check it out!"

Immediately, the girls began gathering around the TV, eager to see the news report. What they didn't know was Lincoln never went to his room, instead hiding out of view to secretly listen to his sisters' conversation.

"It seems they're onto me," Lincoln told his 'audience.' "Looks like I'll need to do better to cover up my tracks. Ugh, they seriously cannot know about the watch, it's not safe for me to tell them anything. Maybe in the future, but right now? It took them two days to comprehend that aliens had actually landed on Earth."

Seeing as his sisters were now occupied with the TV, Lincoln began walking to his room, ready to get some shut eye. "Hm… maybe I should go to the warehouse again tomorrow to get some practice using my aliens. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I really need to learn how to fly with Big Chill."

0000

 **Author's note 2: Here's an explanation on the aliens I chose. I'll be doing them after an alien gets revealed.**

 **Cannonbolt: he works primarily as Lincoln's defensive Alien. While Swampfire and Big Chill can take certain attacks better than he can, Cannonbolt can take other attacks better than the other two (Big Chill is weak to electricity even while intangible while Swampfire is weak to cold). He can also evolve, a mechanic that will be present in this fic.**

 **Swampfire: Like I said before, Swampfire can take attacks some of his other aliens can't. I also find him the most interesting out of all the other fire aliens. Don't get me wrong, I love Heatblast, but Swampfire has more variety.**

 **Big Chill: Intangibility and invisibility make him the perfect alien for Lincoln to use if he wants to rely on cunning over strength. Having ice breath is a plus, since he now has both an ice and fire alien. He'll also be Lincoln's designated flying alien since he's the only one who can do so out of the roster I created.**

 **XLR8- I needed a speedy alien, and I decided to go for XLR8, only because he's the OG speedster alien. Fasttrack's cool, but XLR8 being the original ended up allowing him to win. Now, just because an alien is one of the originals doesn't mean they get a spot (ex: if I were choosing between Jetray and Ripjaws as one of Lincoln's aliens, Jetray wins hands down), but since I like both equally, that's what I ended up using to choose between the two.**


	2. Season 1 Capter 2: An Invasion Begins

**Author's note:** **Hey everyone, Fire Slash here and welcome back to the story. First off, I want to thank all of you who've shown support for this story so far. I'm glad you like it :-). Anyways, this chapter you'll begin to see how this story will differ drastically from the others. Like I said before, the idea of Lincoln getting the Omnitrix isn't exactly the most original idea so I want to put a spin to it. Anyways, this chapter will be a little shorter than the others, mainly since it's a world building one. It essentially establishes all the conflicts that'll drive the story's first arc. But enough babbling from me, review and enjoy :-).**

0000

"Sir Vilgax," a droid said as he entered Vilgax's chambers. As expected, the alien tyrant was still in his tube, not even being close to fully healed. "Repairs on the ship are going smoothly. At this rate, all systems will be fully functional in less than a month."

"Less than a month? Pah!" Vilgax spat in anger. "That's far too long. The human already wearing the Omnitrix has proven himself to be competent enough to take out one of my droids by himself. Add in an extra month and he might manage to master the Omnitrix! I cannot let that happen."

"Understood sir. If you do not mind me sharing, I might have a way of retrieving the Omnitrix before you are fully healed."

"What is it?" Vilgax asked, interested. Normally he would never bother listening to his droids when it came to matters such as this, but he was desperate for the Omnitrix and currently had no other way to get it.

Seeing as Vilgax gave him permission to speak, the droid beckoned two other droids to him, both of them wheeling in a projector. With one of the other robots turning it on, the droid began to speak.

"We found this hovering around Earth," the droid said as he pointed to a spacecraft which was parked near Earth. "Like us, they have their cloaking devices activated, so they are undetectable by humans, similar to us. However, they have yet to notice us, making me believe their technology is under us."

"So you want us to hire a low life to retrieve the Omnitrix?" Vilgax asked his droid. "That could work…"

"Indeed. However, I must inform you that the lifeforms we have detected in the ship are no ordinary lifeforms. On that ship are several Atasains, powerful creatures who call themselves the 'Highbreed.' Currently, their species is on the verge of extinction and we have more firepower than them, so if need be, we can threaten them to get the Omnitrix. If you prefer a diplomatic approach, then we can offer them help in conquering Earth, which is what they seem to be doing."

"Hm… you know, that's not a bad idea. I'll certainly think about contacting the Highbreed. Perhaps they'll prove to be valuable pawns…"

0000

"Darnit!" Lincoln shouted in frustration as he missed his target again. The boy was currently training in an abandoned warehouse, trying to hit an empty soda can with Swampfire's fireballs. Having tossed two fireballs already, the boy was quite upset that he couldn't seem to hit such an easy target. As he charged up another fireball, the boy suddenly stopped, before turning to his right, believing there to be people watching him.

"There's a common phrase thrown around in the Loud House," Lincoln as Swampfire said, acting as if there was an audience of people watching him. "Practice makes perfect, which is why I'm here. What is this place? Well, it's Lincoln Loud's training hall!"

Spreading his arms wide open, Lincoln proceeded to show off the warehouse, which as expected, was filled with only junk. "My dad says this place used to be a toy store, but now that it's abandoned, it's the perfect place for me to train my aliens. I'm glad to say that I've gotten better at using most of them...for the most part."

Shooting another fireball from his hand, Lincoln finally managed to hit his target. "Yes! Third try! I've managed to make progress with most of my aliens, but I've run into some obstacles with others. I still can't fly well with Big Chill, nor can I contain certain urges one of my aliens makes me have, but I'm happy with my progress."

Setting up another soda can, Lincoln began creating another fireball as he continued to talk to his 'audience.' "In order to train, I have to sneak out of the house when my sisters aren't looking. Easier said than done when you also have overprotective parents who require you to tell them when you're heading out, but I've managed to do so for five days now. Let's hope luck continues to be on my side."

Finished creating his fireball, Lincoln shot it at his new target, managing to nail it dead on. "Oh yeah, who's the man?!''

Lincoln then proceeded to do his victory dance, only to stop when he heard his watch begin to time out. A few seconds later, he was engulfed by a red light, returning him back to normal. Checking his phone, he noticed it was currently ten o'clock am, meaning he's been training for four hours now. "Well, looks like that's enough training for today. I better head back home before my disappearance gives my sisters a heart attack."

0000

Back at the Loud house, Lori was currently in her room, trying to get some relaxation time in before it was time for her to be an older sister. Sadly, it seems she won't get time to relax for Leni had just barged into their shared room.

"Lori! I'm, like, seriously having a heart attack right now!" the second oldest Loud sibling shouted, clutching her heart. Though Lori knew she was exaggerating, the look of fear on her face did make her worry.

"What happened Leni?"

"Linky's missing! I can't find him anywhere!"

"Did you check his room?" Lori asked her sister, knowing that Leni wasn't exactly the brightest person around. "He's been hanging around there more than usual recently."

"I did, but he wasn't there!"

Ok, now Lori was officially worried. "Did Lincoln seriously step out again without telling us? Ugh! I thought I told him that he needed to notify one of us when he was stepping out."

"Yo dudettes, what's going on?" Luna asked, managing to hear them from her room.

"Lincoln's disappeared again," Lori informed her, causing the musician to frown.

"Really?" Luna groaned. "Wasn't Lynn supposed to tell us if Lincoln leaves his room?"

"That's hard for Lynn to do when she's asleep," Lucy said, her sudden appearance scaring the three girls. "I don't understand why her gave her that job knowing knowing full well how much of a heavy sleeper she is…"

"Well, looks like we don't know where he is, again," Lori sighed. "Maybe we can check the security cameras Lisa and Luan put in all of our rooms?"

"No can do," Luna replied. "I remember Luan telling me that Lincoln has been destroying whatever cameras she puts in his room, and rather quickly as well. I'm kinda jealous at how fast he's able to find them. I still haven't found the camera in my room."

"Guys, what if Lincoln's, like, a ninja now?" Leni asked her sisters. "Maybe that's how he's been able to avoid being seen by us."

"I don't think that's possible Leni," Lori deadpanned. "But maybe he's a cat burglar now?"

"No," Lucy flatly said, immediately shooting down Lori's theory. "This is Lincoln we're talking about. He has made dumb mistakes in the past, but there is no way he would become a criminal."

"She's right," Luna agreed. "He's not the type of person who'd steal."

"He's out early, comes back home for about six hours where he locks himself in his room for two of those hours, and then heads out late. If he's not committing crimes, then what is he possibly doing when he's out?" Lori asked her sisters. Like them, she wanted to believe Lincoln wasn't doing anything bad, but she couldn't deny that it was a possible explanation as to why he's been acting suspicious lately.

"Ugh, for now, I'm just going to text him to tell him to get his butt home," Lori exclaimed. "The others should be waking up soon, and since mom, dad, and Lincoln are gone, it's up to me to feed you guys."

Hungry themselves, Leni, Lucy, and Luna decided to drop the topic for now as they followed their older sister to the kitchen.

'Hopefully Lincoln's safe,' Luna thought to herself. 'Especially since people have recently gone missing...'

0000

*Buzz*

"Huh? Who's texting me at a time like this?" Lincoln asked himself as he began walking home from the warehouse. Looking at it, he noticed it was Lori, meaning that his sisters were aware of his disappearance. "Oh no…"

'Lincoln, where on Earth are you!' The text read. 'This is the ninth time you've suddenly vanished this week.'

'I told mom and dad I was stepping out,' Lincoln texted back. 'I'm guessing they didn't tell you?'

It seemed Lori was trying to figure out what she was going to say next, for it took her a whopping two minutes to text him back. 'Fine, whatever. Just get back home. Don't forget I'm responsible for your safety.'

'Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm actually heading home right now, so you don't need to worry. See you soon.' With that, Lincoln turned off his phone and continued his walk. Unfortunately, it seems he'll be home later than expected for from the corner of his eyes, he saw two groups of people enter an alleyway. Being the thirteen year old he is, his brain immediately equated that with trouble.

Following them to the alleyway and hiding behind a wall, Lincoln began to eavesdrop.

"Well gentlemen, it's good to finally meet face to face," the leader of one of the groups said. Taking a good look at the first group, Lincoln noticed they seemed to be wearing medieval looking armor under their suits, which the boy found kind of odd. Meanwhile, the second group of men weren't wearing anything strange. They seemed to be normal people excluding the fact their faces lacked emotion. "Now, I assume you have the money?"

Snapping his fingers, the leader of the other group nodded as one of his lackeys brought him a briefcase. Opening it, the leader showed off an unbelievable amount of money, money Lincoln didn't think was possible to carry in a briefcase.

Satisfied with what was inside the case, the leader of the armored group smiled. "Good. Now, for your purchase."

Looking at one of his lackeys, the leader of the armored group nodded, signaling the man to give him one of the briefcases they were holding. Opening it, the leader pulled out a gun, one which Lincoln has never seen before.

"This my friend is what we call a laser lance," the armored group's leader told them. "It's a powerful level five technology which can be used to disintegrate anything which gets in your way. Normally, I wouldn't do a demonstration in an area as populated as this one, but it seems we have a peeping tom among us."

Hearing this caused Lincoln to gulp. Even though they couldn't see him, they knew he was around. It didn't help that the armored man was pointing his gun at where Lincoln was.

Making sure no one was around to see him, Lincoln began dialing his watch as the gun began charging up a shot. Eventually, Lincoln stopped when he saw the shape of a crystalline humanoid. Slamming the watch, a bright green light surrounded Lincoln as the armored man finished charging his laser, blasting it at where Lincoln was. Even though the armored man knew the intruder was behind the wall, he also knew that it wouldn't be enough to save whoever was behind it.

"See how powerful this weapon is?" The armored man asked the other group. "So, do we have a deal?"

"Ow," a voice casually said before the other group could answer. Looking at where the armored man fired his gun, everyone present was surprised to see an eight foot humanoid whose body was composed of green crystals casually standing there. On his back were two large crystal shards, and he was currently wearing an orange and white jumpsuit. Finally, the creature had the Omnitrix's symbol next to his right shoulder. "You oughta be careful where you aim your toys. Someone could get seriously injured."

"Who dares oppose the Forever Knights!" The leader of the armored men shouted angrily.

'Forever Knights?' Lincoln thought to himself. 'I've never heard of them before, but if they're taking part of an illegal arms deal, then they might be worth looking into. Well, at least I think that's what's going on here.'

"Well? Are you going to give us an answer?" The man asked Lincoln impatiently, causing him to snap back to reality.

"Right, the name's Diamondhead," Lincoln told them. "And I'm here to stop whatever it is that you're doing."

"You're here to stop us?" The leader of the Forever Knights mockingly asked him before laughing. "You fool, the Forever Knights can never be stopped!"

After hearing their boss say this, the rest of the Forever Knights present began pointing their guns at the alien, all while the other group simply watched the exchange. Noticing this, the leader of the Forever Knights began to address them.

"Friends, I'm sorry to trouble you, but could you assist us with this pest? I promise to make it worth your time."

Having no reason not to agree, the leader of the other group nodded before clutching his face. Pulling at his face, the leader removed a mask, which in turn revealed he wasn't human at all, the mask having made him look like one. Instead, he was some sort of yellow alien with claws on his hands and feet. His head only contained a green eye, a vertical mouth, and what seemed to be an exposed brain. Unlike it's body, the alien's head was colored purple. Finally, resting in the middle of its stomach were various tentacles. It was safe to say Lincoln was both disgusted and freaked out by what he was seeing.

"What on Earth are you guys?" The boy asked them. Sadly, he wouldn't be getting an answer for the Forever Knights began shooting at him. However, much to their surprise, the laser lances seemed to have no effect on Lincoln, for all the shots they fired bounced off his body harmlessly. Not all was lost though, for the alien used this time to deliver a powerful suckerpunch, causing Lincoln to fy out of the alleyway. Landing on the street, Lincoln immediately got up, noticing that the men occupying the Forever Knights had also removed their masks, revealing they were the same kind of alien as their leader.

"Looks like I bit off more than usual this time," Lincoln muttered to himself. Looking at his opponents, he noticed there were five members of the Forever Knights and four aliens. Analyzing the situation, Lincoln decided to focus on the aliens first, for the Forever Knights had no way of damaging him. Glancing at them, he saw the leader shriek at one of his henchmen, causing it to run away. Not wanting it to get away, Lincoln pointed his arm at the creature and fired several crystals at it, only for it to spit some sort of goo at the crystals, effectively stopping them from hitting their target.

"Darnit, he got away," Lincoln growled as the alien disappeared behind the alleyway. Normally he would chase after it, but he had eight other enemies to deal with.

Speaking of the other enemies, the Forever Knights continued to fire at Lincoln, their shots still proving to be ineffective while the aliens rushed towards him. Not wanting to get slugged in the face a second time today, Lincoln slammed his fist in the ground, causing several crystals to rapidly grow in a straight line towards the aliens, knocking them back. Standing up, the aliens began to spit goop at Lincoln, only for it to be just as ineffective as the laser lances.

"Ew," Lincoln said in disgust. "I can't believe you would do that."

Disturbed by what he was seeing, Lincoln desperately wanted to knock out the aliens already. Running towards them, Lincoln had his left hand form into a mini hammer before he slammed it into one of the aliens. Due to Diamondhead being naturally stronger than the aliens, the blow was enough to daze it. Before it could recover, Lincoln swung at it with a powerful right hook, sending it into a wall and knocking it unconscious. However, before he could celebrate, the other two aliens began teaming up on him, one of them hitting him in the stomach while the other nailed his face. Having been pushed back, Lincoln created a crystalline dome before the aliens were able to attack him again. As the aliens attempted to break through the dome, Lincoln struck it with his fist, causing it to shatter, the force of the object breaking being enough to send the two aliens flying. Not giving them any time to recover, Lincoln slammed his fist into the ground again, sending another barrage of crystals towards them. Thankfully, this was enough to finish them.

"I've got to admit, this is the toughest battle I've had since I fought that large robot five days ago," Lincoln said to himself before looking at the Forever Knights who were still shooting at him. "But it's time to wrap this up."

Walking towards one of the Forever Knights, Lincoln simply swatted him away, the blow being more than enough to knock him out. He did this to the rest of them, surprised they were still trying to hurt him.

"Though I'm impressed you guys didn't run, what you did was stupid," Lincoln said as he counted the amount of unconscious bodies lying on the floor. Unfortunately, it seemed one of the Forever Knights managed to escape during the battle, for Lincoln only counted four Forever Knights. "Looks like one of them got away."

Hearing the cops in the distance, Lincoln immediately dove into the alleyway as his watch began blinking. Eventually, a red light surrounded him, returning Lincoln to his normal self. Walking out of the alleyway, Lincoln looked once again at the Forever Knights. "The Forever Knights huh? Seems like I have some research to do when I get home."

0000

If you lived in a nursery home, it was expected that you were retired. However, this isn't the case for Albert, father of Rita Loud and grandfather to their kids. Most people knew Albert as a war veteran who served in the navy during the Vietnam War. However, that was a lie created by Albert. In truth, he was a member of the intergalactic police force known as the Plumbers. It was their job to deal with extraterrestrial threats, but seeing as it was only recently aliens had landed on Earth, the Plumbers existence wasn't known by humans. That didn't mean Albert never got to see some action though, for he has fought against various alien terrorists, some even in different galaxies. In fact, he was considered one of the best members of the Plumbers despite his status as a lowly human for he managed to drive back Vilgax at one point.

Now an elderly man himself, he still works for the Plumbers, often helping train new recruits while also being on standby in case a mission requires more units than available. He also helps out the Plumbers on Earth keep track of any alien activity going on, which leads to his current predicament…

For five days now, one of the machines he uses to track alien activity has been acting up, somehow managing to detect the presence of multiple alien species. However, upon looking at it, he noticed the readings seem to be exactly alike, which was quite odd for the machine normally displays different types of readings depending on the alien species detected. Upon further examination, he noticed the readings displayed nearly identical readings, indicating the presence of the same exact DNA pattern. Granted, interspecies relationships between two aliens were common, but the DNA readings he had picked up from the aliens were too similar to one another for it to be an offspring. It seems the aliens were actually the same entity, one who has the ability to take different forms.

Naturally, Albert was worried. Having the ability to transform into several different aliens was too much power for a single organism to handle, for they could easily destroy the world.

Having done more research, Albert eventually came across the various news reports about the recent alien heroes who've been popping up lately and immediately noticed they all had the same hourglass symbol on them. This was more than enough for Albert to eventually come to conclusion that somehow, someone found or created a device which can turn them into different aliens.

With that issue solved, Albert began looking for where the signals were coming from, only to discover something which stunned him. He knew the person who turned into the aliens lived in Royal Woods even before he began his search, but never had he expected them to be one of his own family members. When tracking the signals, Albert found out that the transformations occurred most in the Loud House, which means either Rita, Lynn, or one of his grandkids possessed such a device. Though he knew everyone who lived at the Loud house were good people, he knew none of them had experience with aliens before, other than his daughter. Yes, other than his fellow Plumbers, Rita was the only person who knew of his occupation.

"Looks like I have no choice," Albert said as he picked up his phone and began calling his daughter. "Hey Rita, we need to talk. It's important."

0000

Throughout most of his walk home, Lincoln's thoughts were held captive by what he saw earlier. Who were the Forever Knights? What were those aliens with them? Did they have any relation with the droids Lincoln destroyed earlier? These were questions Lincoln wanted answered, yet he knew that it would take him awhile to answer all three.

*Buzz*

"Again?" Lincoln asked himself upon feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket. Turning it on, he saw that Lynn had texted him.

'Disappeared again I see. Where'd you run off to this time?'

'I went to the comic book shop again,' Lincoln texted back. A few seconds later, Lynn responded.

'You're such a dork, you know that?' Lincoln rolled his eyes at this. Lynn always loved teasing him about his love for comics and videogames. It never bothered him surprisingly, for he knew it was just her way of showing that she cared about him. 'But you should probably head home now. Leni's acting like she'll have a heart attack soon if you don't.'

'Yeah, I'm on my way. Mind letting them know?'

'Yeah, I gotcha. But you owe me.'

'For what? Saving me from having to text Lori?'

'Yep :-). I'll be holding you to that so you better not forget.'

Letting lose a loud sigh, Lincoln continued walking home, only to realize that his sisters will probably bombard him with questions once he returns. As such, Lincoln began thinking of ways on how to avoid them. The first option he thought of was to turn into Big Chill and fly through his window while both invisible and intangible. Sadly, he still sucks at flying, so that plan wasn't the best. Thankfully his second proved to be better; he would go as XLR8 and stealthily disable the security cameras before quickly running to his room. After all, XLR8 moved faster than thought.

After checking if anyone was around, Lincoln dived into a bush when he saw the coast was clear. Turning the dial on his watch, he pressed it, causing the green light to flash again. When it cleared, Lincoln's human body was replaced with that of a black and blue velociraptor looking humanoid with wheels on his feet. This new body also lacked fingers, for it instead had three black claws on his hands which when pressed together formed a small spear. Finally, the body's head took the appearance of a helmet.

"Let's do this," Lincoln said before a visor covered his eyes. Once it did so, Lincoln shot forwards at unbelievable speeds, managing to make it to his house in less than a second. Upon arriving home, Lincoln continued to put his plan into action, using XLR8's speed to find and disable all the cameras Lisa and Luan had set up around the house. With that done, Lincoln then zipped towards his room, passing Lola and Lana on the way.

"Did you feel that?" Lola asked her twin as a large gust of wind hit them once Lincoln ran past them.

"Meh, it was probably an open window," Lana said, shrugging her shoulders.

Arriving to his room, Lincoln proceeded to lock his door and cover the vents in his room, making it so that his younger siblings wouldn't enter his room using them. Eventually, the watch timed out, returning Lincoln back to his true form.

"Whew, I managed to pull it off," Lincoln said, proud of himself. "Now, let's see if I can find anything about the Forever Knights."

After texting Lori to let her know he was home, Lincoln pulled on his laptop and began searching for the information he needed. Unfortunately, after four hours of searching, Lincoln wasn't able to find anything. This especially hit him hard seeing as he refused some of his sisters invitations to hang out with them. It didn't help that he was going to have to head out in a bit to play hero during the night like he always did.

"I've spent four hours searching for the Forever Knights, and it ended up being the biggest waste of my time…" Lincoln muttered to himself. Turning off his laptop, Lincoln began to think of ways pass by time before evening hit, only for his mother's voice to interrupt his train of thought.

"Kids, can you come down for a second?" Rita shouted. "I have something I want to announce."

0000

Today seemed to just be another ordinary day for Rita Loud. That is, until her father called her to let her know someone in her family might be possessing a very powerful alien weapon. As a mother, this scared her. She knew her family had no experience with aliens or their technology, and she wanted to keep it that way. Most aliens were far more advanced than even her daughter Lisa afterall, not to mention how aggressive they can be if something valuable goes missing.

In addition, upon meeting Lynn, she wanted to put her days as a junior Plumber behind her. Granted they were some of the best days of her life, but she had a family to take care of now. Sadly, it seemed one of her children would be brought into her family's secret, a secret she didn't think any of them were prepared to know.

"So mom, what's up?" Lana asked as all of her children arrived to the living room. Seeing as everyone was there, Rita began to answer her question.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that Pop-pop will be staying over tomorrow," Rita informed them. "So you all better be on your best behavior, understand?"

Seeing all her kids nod in understanding, she began to dismiss them. "Alright, that's all I had to say. You can go now."

As Lincoln and his siblings began to scatter, Rita released an audible sigh. Things were certainly going to be different from now on…

0000

 **Author's note 2: I understand that most, if not all the other LOud House Ben 10 crossovers have Albert in the Plumbers, so I can't say I'm being original there. However, I can say with confidence that no story has Rita as one. Anyways, here's my explanation as to why I picked the newly introduced aliens.**

 **Diamondhead- Diamondhead is a perfect example of a jack of all trades, yet master of none. He's strong, not not as strong as aliens such as Fourarms or Humungousaur. He's able to take attacks well, but not as well as Swapfire, Big Chill, or Cannonbolt. Lastly, he has the ability to shoot projectiles, but they're not exactly the strongest method of attacking. However, with all these abilities, Diamondhead makes a perfect choice for Lincoln when he's facing the unexpected, which is why I picked him as one of Lincoln's aliens.**


	3. Season 1 Chapter 3: A Hero Rises

**Author's Note** **: Hey everyone, this is FireSlash and welcome to another chapter of Lincoln Loud: Defender of Earth. I just want to say a few things before we begin. First off, thanks for all the support you've given this story. It means a lot to me. Secondly, pairings are still being decided. Vote for who you want Lincoln to end up with in the reviews. So far, Tabby is winning with Haiku not far behind. Third, I'm pretty sure some of you know this already, but I have recently adopted Harem Master123's story 'The Loud Titan,' a Loud House/Teen Titans crossover fanfic. I plan to have the first chapter out in less than a week, so be on the lookout for that. I'd also recommend checking out Harem Master 123, he's a darn good writer. I'm not afraid to admit that he (or she. Not going to assume genders) might be a better author than I am. Finally, I wanted to tell you that unless specified, all Loud House episodes have yet to happen. Some of them will be featured in this story with a twist while others will have already happened. The Sadie Hawks dance is one of those episodes that has already happened while another episode is mentioned to have happened in this chapter. Anyways, enough with my babbling, review and enjoy :-).**

0000

"Geez man, these guys sure are weird," A male cop told his coworker as the two stared at the recently captured aliens Lincoln had fought. Not knowing what these aliens were capable of, the police originally placed them in a regular cell, only for them to bust out once they regained consciousness. Thankfully, with the use of many tasers, the cops were able to recapture them and move them to a bulletproof room. So far, it's been enough to contain them. "How long do we got to watch over them again?"

"Until those government agents come," The other guard shrugged. "You know, even though they're ugly and all, I think the wackos we caught hanging out with them bother me more. They've been muttering nonsense ever since they woke up…"

"They called themselves the Forever Knights, right? What could they want with these aliens?"

"Probably alien fanatics? Who knows? Man, remember when nobody knew if aliens existed? Ah, good times. The world actually seemed a bit less hectic a few days ago, and that's saying something."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm just glad there are good aliens out there to help us out with the bad ones."

"Hmph, let's hope it stays that way."

As the two men continued talking, the failed to notice Albert walk up to them with six men accompanying him. Clearing his throat to catch their attention, he began to state his business as he showed them a badge. "Greetings gentlemen, we're part of international security. We've come to collect the aliens and men found with them."

"They're all yours," The first cop said. "Assuming they don't kill you first of course."

"Don't worry, that won't be a problem," Albert told them. "However, you will need to leave the room. We can't risk you getting hurt."

Though hesitant to do so, the cops eventually complied, tossing the elderly man the keys to the cell. When the two men left, Albert gently removed the jacket he was wearing, revealing a a fancy white breastplate that had a red circle in the middle. Putting his hand over the circle, the breastplate began to expand, covering Albert with a suit of armor, a glass dome covering his head. Following their leader's lead, the other men did the same, activating the armor they were wearing as well. Walking towards the door, Albert began to unlock the jail cell. Once he did so, he tossed a small ball into the cell and closed it before the aliens could even think of escaping. When the ball hit the ground, it began blinking before unleashing a torrent of electricity inside the cell, its power being enough to effortlessly knock out the aliens. With all the extraterrestrial beings now unconscious, Albert and his men entered the cell and began attaching blue glowing handcuffs to each of them.

"Half of you grab the Forever Knights, the rest of you help me take these guys back to the van," Albert ordered once all the aliens were handcuffed. As he and his men began loading the Forever Knights and aliens into the large and high tech prisoner transport vehicle they brought with them, Albert began thinking to himself, for at the moment, so much seemed to be happening in the old man's life. 'I normally wouldn't be out in the field, but these guys aren't anything I've seen before. I'd have to be stupid to pass up a chance at meeting an undiscovered alien species. But the question is, who are they and why are they here? It's obviously not good if they're allying themselves with those darn Forever Knights. Are they responsible for all the recent kidnaps? Well, that's for HQ to find out. I'll wait until they give me their report. For now, I need to focus on my grandson…'

0000

"Clyde to Lincoln, Clyde to Lincoln, over!"

"Ugh."

"Lincoln, are you there?"

"Wazzat?" Waking up, Lincoln rubbed his eyes before grabbing a walkie talkie he kept next to his bed. Though most kids his age normally used their cellphones to communicate with their friends, Lincoln and his best friend decided to use walkie talkies instead on the basis that both agreed it was more fun talking into a walkie talkie instead of a cell phone. Both boys did have each other's numbers though just in case the walkie talkies failed for some reason. "Clyde? What are doing calling me up this early?"

"Early? It's almost twelve o'clock, over."

"What?" Looking at his alarm clock, the boy's eyes widened when he saw the time. "Shoot! You're right. Sorry Clyde, last night was quite rough for me." He wasn't lying. After taking care of some lowly thugs without much trouble, Lincoln attempted to do some more research on the Forever Knights. He ended up staying up until four in the morning just trying to find something, anything about the strange group that were allied with those even stranger aliens, only to find nothing yet again.

"Oh, sorry to hear that buddy," His friend said. "Do you think you'll still be up to going to Gus' Games and Grub today?"

'Right, I forgot that Clyde and I made plans today,' Lincoln thought to himself. "Clyde, I'm always up for Gus' Games and Grub. Wanna meet at my place or yours?"

"Could we meet at yours?" Clyde asked. "My dads are planning to clean today and you know how hectic that gets..."

"I definitely do." Lincoln knew that his best friend's parents were germaphobes to the point it could be scary at times. "What time you wanna head out?"

"Maybe in two hours?" Clyde answered.

"Alright bud, I'll see you in a bit. Over."

"Roger that, over." With that, the two boys hung up, leading Lincoln to turn his attention towards his 'imaginary audience.'

"With having to deal with ten sisters and being a superhero, sometimes a boy needs a break," Lincoln informed his 'audience.' "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad to be doing good, but I need to recharge. It takes a lot of stamina doing what I do on a daily basis."

Quickly getting dressed, Lincoln was about to leave his room and let his parents know he'll be with hanging out with Clyde for a bit, only for a red mark on his calendar to catch his eye. Looking at it, the boy let loose an annoyed sigh, for that mark meant today was chore day.

"Ugh! How could I forget today is chore day?" Lincoln groaned in anger. Chore day was never a fun time for the single Loud son. Though his only job was to take out the trash, it was much harder than it looked. Each sister had their own individual trash can, which was never fun to look at, especially Lynn and Lana's. In addition, there was the large trash cans in the living room and kitchen, which were not only as disgusting as Lynn and Lana's trash, but it was extremely heavy for the thirteen year old. While Lincoln was far from weak, him having to deal with his sisters' antics causing him to be quite strong and agile for his age, the trash was just too heavy for him to carry. As such, he had to resort to pulling it outside instead. Oh, and God forbid him from accidently ripping any of the bags as he dragged them outside. He'd have to clean that up himself with nothing but a broom. You know, now that he thought about it, his sisters never seemed to have as much trouble as he did with their jobs. Lori was responsible for doing the laundry, but she had a machine doing half the work for her. Leni had to pick up all the hair in the sink and bathtub, something which hardly required any effort. Lucy, Lynn, and Luan managed to get stuck with dish duty, a job which rivaled Lincoln's job in difficulty, yet said difficulty was actually negated by the fact there were three of them working together. Luna had to vacuum the house, a hard job, but not as hard as one would think. Lana had to pick up after the pets, which she only partially did. While she was the one to physically pick up their droppings, she ended up giving them to Lincoln to throw out. Even if this wasn't the case, she enjoyed her assigned task, so did it really count as a chore? Finally, all Lola had to do was make the beds, a job she barely had to do since everyone did that anyways. The only person who had it harder than him was Lisa, which made sense since she was responsible for doing the taxes.

Sighing, Lincoln began sulking. "How on Earth will I get this done in time?"

Immediately, the man with a plan began thinking of ways to make his job easier. His first thought was to start his chore earlier than his sisters, but that was a no go seeing as they all were already up and working, if the noise from downstairs was any indication of this. Thinking further, he could try taking several breaks instead of doing it all in one go, but knowing his sisters, they'll nearly double the amount of trash he'll have to take out after each break. They were a big family after all…

Maybe he could start a strike until someone traded jobs with him? Eh, that could be used as a last resort if he couldn't think of anything else. He wasn't a hundred percent sure it would even work since he was the only one who had a problem with his job.

'Hm…' Putting his left hand on his chin, the boy eventually noticed the Omnitrix, giving him an idea.

"Taking out the trash might be a hassle for Lincoln Loud, but not for XLR8," Lincoln said to himself. With the alien's increased strength and its ability to run at supersonic speeds, he'll have the job done in seconds. Still tired and not willing to throw himself into the chaos caused by chore day, Lincoln decided it would be best if he saved doing his job until five minutes before it was time for him to leave. That way, he'll give the Omnitrix more than enough time to time out.

Smiling, Lincoln whipped out his laptop and began to do some more research on the Forever Knights. "I'm so glad I found this thing."

0000

Meanwhile downstairs, the Loud House was hard at work, each of the siblings doing their designated chores. However, to Luna Loud, something seemed to be missing. Though it took her awhile to figure it out, she eventually noticed that she hasn't seen her younger brother at all today.

"Hey dudes, have any of you seen Lincoln?" The musician asked Lucy, Lynn, and Luan as she began vacuuming the kitchen.

"He might be asleep," Lucy bluntly told her. "His room is locked."

"He never locks his room at night though," Luna replied to the goth.

"Oh. Truth be told, that was a guess. Ever since he somehow fenced off the vents connected to his room, I haven't been able to check up on him."

"He did what?" Lynn questioned, tilting her head to the side. This was certainly news to her.

"Yes, I can no longer enter his room from the vents. Normally I wouldn't let my emotions overcome me, but I cannot deny that I'm worried about Lincoln."

"Eh, I'll ask him why he locked his room when he gets down here," Lynn said.

"Who's to say he won't lie to us?"

"But we're his sisters," Luna informed Lucy. "Why would he ever lie to us?"

"The desire to keep secrets often overpowers the bond family members share with one another. We've lied to one another in the past, Lincoln's lied to us, so what's stopping him from lying now?"

Luan gave her younger sister a worried look. "That's dark, but true. You know, if lying was a job, then we'd be the richest family on the block."

"I feel like I've heard that joke before," Luna admitted.

"Well, it isn't a Luan original. I just wanted to lighten up the mood, sorry."

"Should one of us check up on him?" Lynn asked. "He still has to take out the trash."

"Let's let him rest," Lucy responded. "He probably wants to be left alone right now. If he doesn't take out the trash by the end of the day, then we can bother him."

"You know, maybe we should have another secret sibling meeting," Luna suggested. "It never fails to get one of us to open up."

"She's not wrong there," Lynn stated as she rubbed her head, remembering all the embarrassing things she spoke to her family about. Hell, they even knew about her crush on XLR8. Then again, she wasn't the only sibling with a crush on one of the new aliens. For example, Lucy was obsessed with Big Chill while Lola and Leni had feelings for Diamondhead. Funny enough, those weren't the only sisters who had crushes on one of the aliens…

"Alright, I'll let Lori know once I'm done vacuuming the house," Luna said. "She's the one in charge of these things after all."

"Ugh, don't remind us," Lynn spat bitterly. The oldest Loud sister never failed to flaunt her authority to the rest of them. The rest of the sisters present grimenced before continuing their chores, eager to get them over with already.

0000

With there only being five minutes until Clyde was supposed to arrive, Lincoln began to activate his Omnitrix, pressing the face a second later. Doing so turned him into XLR8.

"Well, let's do this." Causing XLR8's natural visor to cover his face, Lincoln began to do his chores. Dashing into all his sisters' rooms, the boy managed to grab each of the trashbags and take them outside in about two milliseconds. Not stopping, Lincoln running towards the living room and much to his surprise, the trash weighed next to nothing now that he was XLR8.

'Looks like I underestimated his strength,' Lincoln thought to himself as he carried the bag using only one of his arms. Entering the kitchen, he then picked up the final trash bag with his remaining arm and managed to safely transport them outside without spilling any of its contents. Smiling to himself, the boy ran back into the house and entered his room. Locking the door, Lincoln began waiting for the watch to time out, only to realize he had a problem. Since XLR8 had had super speeds, it also meant he had the ability to think at blazing speeds. Normally this would be a good thing, unless you were waiting for something. XLR8's perception of time was sped up, meaning a second now felt like forever for the boy.

"I think I'll go for a run," Lincoln said to himself, confident in his ability to make it home before the watch timed out. Reactivating his visor, the boy shot out of the house and began running all over Royal Woods, having nothing better to do. By the time the watch began to time out, the boy had explored all of Royal Woods. Running back into his room, Lincoln locked it as the watch timed out, surrounding him in a red light before returning him to his original form.

0000

Having finished her chores, Lynn found herself sitting on the couch, thinking. Normally, the sporty sister was someone who preferred to use her body over her brain to solve her problems, but she knew that what was currently bothering her wasn't something which could be solved at all with brute force.

'Darnit, what do I do?' Lynn mentally asked herself. Like the rest of her sisters, the girl was worried about her only brother. The two of them had a relationship which even rivaled the likes of Lola and Lana's, and as such, she was quite overprotective of him. In the past, if he showed even the slightest change in behavior, she would be on his case, attempting to figure out the cause of such a change. It actually got so bad at one point that Lincoln himself had to ask her to back off. Since then, she's tried to keep her overprotectiveness to a minimum, only interfering when needed. Generally, Lynn was good at finding out what was wrong with her brother, just as he was with her. This time though, he had left her in the dark, leaving no clues as to why he was acting so strange. The athlete honestly hated this, it made her feel powerless, powerless to protect those she cared about. She desperately wanted to beg Lincoln to spill the beans, but her pride prevented her from doing so since she believed begging was for the weak. Sometimes she wished she had more charisma so she could convince him to trust her with his secrets, something she did with him. When it came to dealing with others, Lynn wasn't exactly a 'peoples person' even though she was captain of all her sports teams.

*Ding Dong*

Being the closest to the door, Lynn began to open it, revealing an African American child standing on the other side.

"Oh, hey Clyde," Lynn greeted the nerd who politely waved in response.

"Hey Lynn. Is Lincoln home?"

"Yeah, He is. I'll go get him," Lynn replied, turning around. Walking off, she was about to grab her brother, only to realize something. Clyde and Lincoln were extremely close to each other to the point it seemed like they were brothers. Maybe he knew something about Lincoln. "Hey Clyde, does Lincoln seem different to you?"

"No, not really," Clyde answered, causing the girl to frown. "Well, actually, he does seem more tired than usual. He woke up at twelve today."

"He did?" Now Lynn was confused. If he's been awake for two hours now, then why didn't he come downstairs? Why was his room still locked? She had so many questions now…

"Yeah, I found it weird as well."

"Lynn, who's at the door?" Lori asked, walking towards her younger sister. Doing so ended up being a mistake, for when Clyde laid eyes on her, his nose immediately began bleeding.

"L-L-Lori?!" Unable to handle seeing his crush, Clyde fainted, causing Lynn to groan.

"Darnit Lori."

"Hey, it's not my fault he's like that," The blonde defended herself.

"You're right," Lynn said, sighing. "I'll put him on the couch, could you get Lincoln?"

0000

"Hey Lincoln, think we'll ever see those aliens in person?" Clyde asked his best friend as the two walked to Gus' Games and Grub. After Clyde had fainted, Lori had informed her younger brother he was at the house before stepping far from the scene, not wanting such an incident to repeat itself. Thankfully, the boy quickly woke up and the two were able to leave shortly after.

"Hopefully," Lincoln responded, knowing that he was a huge fan of his alien alter egos. "They seem to love hanging out in Royal Woods."

"It would seem that way."

Chatting as they walked, the two boys eventually arrived at their destination. However, much to their surprise, the whole place was surrounded by police cars.

"What's going on here?" Clyde asked as he and Lincoln continued to stare at the scene unfolding in front of them. There were many police officers hiding behind their cars, guns in hand. Meanwhile, there were many people spectating as well, looking at the arcade in worry.

"Larry, is that you?" Looking to their left, the two boys noticed a familiar red haired boy in the crowd.

"Hey Chandler," Lincoln greeted. Chandler was one of Lincoln's friends, though this wasn't always the case. Back in elementary school, Chandler was one of the most popular boys while Lincoln and Clyde were practically nobodies. In the fourth grade, Chandler was hosting a party. Seeing as he was not only rich, but cool, Lincoln and Clyde wanted to go, only for Chandler to reject them. Eventually, he discovered Lori worked at Gus' Games and Grub, and since Lori was Lincoln's sister, he told the two boys he would let them attend his party if they got him free stuff from the store. In the end, it caused Lori to work overtime to make up for al the stuff Lincoln gave Chandler. It ended up getting so bad Lori was about to miss a dance her high school was having, but Lincoln ended up covering for her, feeling guilty about the whole ordeal. At first, Chandler was upset at the boy for ending the deal, but overtime, he matured and actually ended up admiring Lincoln for what he did. An apology later, the two boys ended up becoming friends with Chandler calling Lincoln 'Larry' out of affection. Even when he was getting free stuff from him, fourth grade Chandler didn't bother remembering his name, so he kept calling Lincoln by the wrong name. "Dude, what's all this about?"

"A hostage situation," Chandler told the boys. "Some guys seem to have some business with the manager and started holding people by gunpoint. I managed to escape before they could even notice me. Once I was a safe distance away, I called the police."

"Thank goodness you did and weren't hurt," Clyde said. "Man, looks like we aren't going to hang out here today. So, what do you want to do now Lincoln? Lincoln?"

Looking around, the two boys noticed their white haired friend had disappeared.

"Uh, wasn't Larry here just a second ago?"

"Yeah. I wonder where he went…"

0000

Not wasting any time, Lincoln had broke off from the cloud and hid into some bushes. It seemed a hero's work was never finished. Pressing the button under the watch's face, the boy began twisting it until the silhouette of XLR8 appeared.

"I know I've been using this alien a lot, but c'mon, superspeed is just too useful," Lincoln said to his 'audience' before slamming the face down. Green light briefly enveloped the boy, but when it disappeared, it revealed Lincoln had not transformed into XLR8, but a different alien entirely. Instead of the blue velociraptor looking alien, a large orange crab looking alien with six legs took its place. Unlike the common crab, the creature had a visible head and body, the Omnitrix symbol embedded in between the two sections. Its pinsirs seemed to be attached to the alien's skull. Finally, there was a line dividing the upper portion of the alien's skull, making it seem as if his head was covered with two flaps he could open it at will.

"Curses, I wanted XLR8, not Brainstorm," Lincoln growled to himself, only for him to smirk confidently a second later. "No matter, I do not need to move at supersonic speeds to complete such a simple mission."

His claws and eyes glowing yellow, Lincoln caused his body to levitate off the ground before floating towards the building. Making sure he was at high enough of an elevation to avoid being detected by anyone inside the building, Lincoln flew over the cops, who immediately noticed him.

"Do not fret, I'll get everyone out of there safely," Lincoln declared, continuing to float towards the building. Now, one might be asking themselves how Lincoln was having no issues levitating if he could barely fly with Big Chill. Well, the answer was quite simple, Brainstorm had unbelievable amounts of superhuman intelligence, sprouting a nifty IQ of a nonillion. For a quick comparison, comparing Brainstorm's intellect to Lisa's would be like comparing Lisa's intellect to an ant's. With this nifty gift, Lincoln was able to master Brainstorm's abilities in a matter of seconds. Unfortunately, unless he was capable of understanding a concept as his human self, whatever he learns as Brainstorm doesn't carry over when he reverts back to normal, meaning he couldn't use Brainstorm's massive intellect to help him fully control his other alien forms. Sadly, with massive intellect comes a massive ego. As such, Brainstorm was one of Lincoln's more annoying aliens to transform into, the brainiac having certain urges the boy couldn't control such as the need to be cocky.

"Sir, should we shoot him down?" One of the cops asked the chief. Looking at the alien, the man shook his head.

"It's better if we let him take care if this instead. That guy's supposedly a supergenius."

"If you say so."

Landing on the roof, Brainstorm began thinking about a way to infiltrate Gus' Games and Grub. As expected, it didn't take long for the alien to find a solution to his problem.

"Hm, based on prior experience navigating this place, it is safe to claim the bathroom is right...over...here," Brainstorm said as he scurried towards the far right corner of the building. "Unwanted damages will need to happen if I wish to get in, but no matter."

Opening the flaps on his head, Brainstorm exposed his large brain. Concentrating, Lincoln began to generate yellow electricity from his brain, before using it to cut a hole in the roof. As the debris began to fall, Lincoln then shot it with another bolt of lightning, this one being a lighter shade of yellow instead. Having done so, the rubble stopped falling as Lincoln's claw began to glow. Now having telekinetic control of the rubble, Lincoln moved the unnecessary items to his side.

"Too easy," the boy stated before crawling into the bathroom. It was time for him to save some hostages.

0000

"Did you hear that?" One of the kidnappers asked his comrade. Currently, there were five kidnappers and twelve hostages in the main section of the arcade, with the manager being held up in his office by two other kidnappers and their group's leader.

"Hear what?" The other guy replied, keeping his eyes on the hostages.

"...Nothing. It might've been my imagination."

"Tch, whatever."

Unknown to them, the bathroom door began to open, a lightning bolt striking one of the kidnappers a second later.

"Agh!"

"Who's there?" One of the men asked before he and his pals began pointing their guns towards the direction the surge of electricity came from. One could only imagine the looks of their faces when they saw Brainstorm.

"Gentlemen, for your safety, I ask that you kindly surrender," Brainstorm condescending told them. Obviously, the men didn't take kindly to being talked down upon.

"Use your eyes Einstein," one of the men taunted. "There's twelve of us and one of you."

"Oh please," Lincoln egotistically replied. "You are all nothing but mere roaches to me. Even if there were a thousand of you, I will reign victorious."

"Damn dude, they got destroyed," One of the kidnappees, a young boy, said to his friend. Obviously, this enraged the men.

"If you're really as powerful as you think you are, try stopping this!" Turning his gun towards the boy, the guy didn't hesitate to fire a round in the boy's head. If Lincoln was perhaps another alien, then this might have ended in a casualty. However, it should be noted Brainstorm has the ability to think at supersonic speeds, with this ability being powerful enough to allow Brainstorm to keep up with XLR8's speed easily. While he couldn't move that fast obviously, he could still react to situations for him using his powers only required concentration, not movement. As the hostages began screaming, Brainstorm created an electrical force field around the boy before the bullet could even leave the gun. As such, the bullet ended up disintegrating before it could even touch the boy.

"Stopped," Brainstorm boredly told him. "Have any other challenges for me? This is honestly quite boring…"

"FUCK YOU!"

"Language," Lincoln reprimanded him. "Actually, I thought of a fun game we can play." Turning towards the hostages, he smiled at them. "You all can leave if you wish. These men won't be stopping you."

"None of you better move, ya hear me!" One of the men shouted. "I'll put a bullet in your head in you do."

"Which I could stop at any time," Brainstorm retorted. "Now, whenever you're ready, you can lea-"

BANG!

One of the men fired a shot at another hostage, hoping to teach the alien a lesson for trying to toy with them, only for another electrical shield to surround the intended hostage, protecting them from harm.

"See? You can leave, nothing's going to happen to you."

Having witnessed the alien successfully block two shots, the hostages got up and began to leave, much to the annoyance of the men. As such, half of them began firing at the crowd while the other half decided to work on the smartass. Unfortunately for them, Brainstorm saw this move coming from a mile away and ended up creating two force fields to block the attacks. Eventually, all the hostages had left, leaving the men upset.

"Gr… hey, wait a minute!" One of the men shouted. "I wouldn't recommend doing anything you might regret. Our boss is still with the manager and he's probably hearing everything happening out here. He may even be holding a gun towards the manager as we speak, ready to kill the guy if anything happens to us."

"While I must admit that I'm impressed by your plan, it won't work," Brainstorm bluntly told them. "Your boss has been dealt with accordingly. All that is left is his lackeys."

0000

In the Manager's Office

A bald man was hiding behind a desk, in front of said desk being the electrocuted body of the kidnapper's boss. One moment he was getting held at gunpoint, the next moment the man starts spazzing around as electricity began to surround his body. The manager didn't know how that happened, but he wasn't taking any chances. He was just going to stay behind his desk where it was safe...hopefully.

0000

Back With Lincoln

"Now, I'm not going to ask again, kindly surrender yourselves to the police or else I will be forced to use force," Lincoln threatened. As much as they didn't want to admit it, the men knew they had no chance of beating the supergenius in front of the. Groaning, all the me dropped their weapons, which made Brainstorm smirk.

"Good." Quickly destroying the weapons with a bolt of lightning, Lincoln had them all line up and walk out in an orderly fashion, keeping two of them behind. Crawling into the manager's office, the boy grabbed the unconscious body of their leader before gently handing him to them. "You may leave now."

When the final men finally left the building, Lincoln began smiling as he heard cheering coming from the outside. It seems the spectators realized what Lincoln had done. Giving the manager a small wave, Lincoln began teleporting out of the building, leaving the man with nothing but some trama and a giant hole in his establishment's bathroom.

0000

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" Lincoln asked his friends, having managed to sneak back into the crowd without anyone realizing.

"Where'd you disappear off to Larry?" Chandler asked the boy, skeptically eyeing him. His disappearance was far too sudden for the boy's comfort

"I had a call I needed to answer," Lincoln answered, earning a confused look from Clyde.

"You were on the phone for ten minutes?"

"It was Leni."

"Ohhhh," both boys said. Knowing how much Leni loved to speak with her brother, the boys fell for the lie.

"Well, did you see Brainstorm save the people inside?" Clyde asked his friend. "It was so cool!"

"Heck yeah it was," Chandler agreed. "What do you think he did in there? No one looked hurt."

"Maybe he tricked them or something," Lincoln suggested.

"Or maybe he hypnotised them?" Clyde added.

"Both make sense," Chandler stated. "Anyways, since all the cool action's over with, I'm bouncing. See ya!"

Waving goodbye to their rich friend, Lincoln looked at Clyde. "So, what do you want to do now? It doesn't look like we'll be able to enter Gus' Games and Grub right now."

"How about we go to Flip's Fuel and Food?" Clyde suggested. "I could go for a good burger right about now."

"You know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea," Lincoln told him. "Well, let's go."

0000

"Hey guys, I'm home," Lincoln announced as he entered his house a few hours later. Upon entering, Lincoln noticed that Albert had already arrived. "Hey Pop-Pop. Sorry I wasn't home when you came. I was hanging out with a friend."

"Ah, don't worry about that," the elderly man said, getting up from his spot on the couch to affectionately rub his grandson's head. "So, how's my look alike doing?"

"I'm good," Lincoln said with a smile.

"That's good. Say, I know you were just with your friend, but would you like to spend quality dude time with your old man?" Albert asked him. Truth be told, he needed to speak with him about whatever piece of alien tech the boy managed to find. It took him a bit, but in the end, Albert managed to decode the DNA of all the aliens, finding that they all resembled Lincoln's.

Thankfully, Lincoln had no objections with doing so, actually loving his grandfather's company. "I'd love to. Is dad coming?"

"Unfortunately he won't be able to," Albert replied. "Someone needs to watch over your sisters."

"Huh, but what about mom?"

"She's working overtime."

"Oh, well, what place do you have in mind?"

"There's this new restaurant that just opened up that I know you'll love," Albert declared before standing up. "C'mon, we should get going before they close."

0000

"Uh, Pop-Pop, this isn't a restaurant," Lincoln said as he stared at what looked to be an abandoned hotel. "Are you sure this is the place?"

"Yeah, it is," Albert replied with a sigh. "...And I know it's not a restaurant."

"What? Then why would you take me here?"

"I know you must be confused, but it'll make sense in a bit," the grandfather informed him. "Right now, we need to wait for someone to show up."

"And who would that be?" Lincoln asked, confused. The boy honestly had no idea what was going on right now.

"Me," a female voice said, one which Lincoln recognized immediately.

"Mom?" Lincoln asked, now even more confused than before. "What are you doing here?"

"...I'll tell you once we get inside," Rita said, a bit nervous. Her baby boy was about to be brought into a life he didn't know existed after all, and it was a dangerous one to boot, so it made sense why she was nervous at the moment.

"Well, the gang's all here," Albert said. "Let's head inside."

0000

Entering the building, Albert waited no time in approaching the front desk. Managing it was a lone hispanic man was trying his best to stay awake. However, when he noticed Albert and Rita, his posture immediately changed.

"Ah, Albert and Rita, what are you two doing here?" The man asked the two. "I thought you both were retired."

'Retired?' Lincoln asked himself as he stared at his two family members. 'But that's impossible. Mom's still a dentist, isn't she?'

"We are, but it's urgent," Rita explained. "Do you still have a room available?"

"Well, we have a lot of regular rooms open since we rarely have customers anyways," The man informed them. "But if you're talking about _those_ rooms, then we do have a few available."

"Mind if we borrow one of them?" Albert asked. "We'll only be in there for a few minutes."

"Sure, but even though you two kicked a lot of butt back in the day, it'll cost you."

"Not a problem," Rita stated before giving him two one hundred dollar bills. Taking the bills, the man nodded before giving the woman a white card, one which had a red button in the middle.

"You remember how to use this, correct?"

"It hasn't been that long Diego," Albert replied with chuckle before turning his attention towards his family. "C'mon. Let's get going. Lincoln, we'll need you to get close to us."

"Take care," Diego said as Albert pressed the button once Lincoln did what he was told. Upon doing so, a brief blue light engulfed the three Louds. Once it disappeared, it was revealed they were no longer in the hotel, having somehow vanished.

0000

"Ugh that light was bright," Lincoln groaned as he rubbed his eyes out of irritation. When the boy finished doing so, he noticed that he was no longer in the sad looking hotel. Instead, he was in what appeared to be a high tech room complete with various TV and computer screens, a large sofa, an enormous refrigerator, two bathrooms, and three king sized beds. The whole room had a whole color scheme going on, most of it being a mixture of white and red. It was safe to say Lincoln was now beyond confused at this point.

"Like it?" Albert asked, noticing his grandson looking around the room. "These rooms are created to accommodate all guests."

"It's nice," Lincoln dumbly said, still trying to take in his surroundings. "But where are we?"

"We're about thirty feet below the hotel we were just in," Albert replied. "This is the closest place we could find that would allow us to speak privately."

"Ok, but what's so important that you take me to an underground room?" Lincoln questioned. "And how do you two even know of this place?"

Taking a deep breath, Albert prepared himself to tell his grandson the secret he and his daughter have been hiding from the rest of their family all this time. "Before we begin, let me make it clear that everything said in this room stays between the three of us, understand?"

"Uh, alright."

"Lincoln, we're serious," his mother sternly told him. "Whatever you do, you cannot tell anyone, that includes your sisters. Are we clear?"

"I understand mom," Lincoln said. He knew that whatever they were going to tell him today must be important if he couldn't share it with his sisters.

"Good," Albert stated before taking another deep breath. "To start off, remember how I said I was a part of the Vietnam War?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"...Well, the truth is, that's a lie I use to cover what I really used to do."

"What?" Lincoln asked in disbelief. "You weren't a soldier?"

"No, I was, but not in the Vietnam war," Albert admitted. "What I did was far more dangerous."

"Which was?"

"I worked as an intergalactic police officer for a group known as the Plumbers," Albert revealed, causing Lincoln's eyes to widen. "I used to travel to different galaxies and would do battle with the fiercest villains around. I was one of the best at what I did and am still regarded today as one of the best Plumbers to this date. It's all because I defeated an intergalactic warlord known as Vilgax, the most dangerous warlord to have ever existed. This room actually belongs to the group. It and various other rooms are used by Plumbers visiting the galaxy."

"No way…" Lincoln said in shock of what his grandfather was telling him.

"It's all true Lincoln," Rita told her son. "I was there during some of his battles."

"You went to space as well?" Lincoln asked in even more disbelief.

"Yeah," Albert replied. "As a Plumber, you're supposed to keep your job a secret, but your mother ended up learning about what I did for a living and wanted to join. I originally said no of course, but after she threatened to spill my secret, I ended up letting her on board. She was actually quite the skilled fighter."

"But, if you guys were good at what you did, then why did you retire?"

"Lincoln, have you seen me? I'm old," Albert said, pointing to his white hair.

"And I met your father and ended up having a family," Rita explained. "There was no way I could balance being a mother and fighting alien bad guys. I know this is a lot to take in, but Pop-Pop and I thought it was time to let you in on our secret."

"But why? Why are you telling me specifically?" Lincoln asked the two adults. "Why me compared to Lori? She's the oldest…"

"We never planned on telling anyone," Rita answered. "Your dad doesn't even know."

"He doesn't?"

"No," Albert stated. "No one else in our family knows. You weren't even supposed to know, but things happen."

"What do you mean 'things happen?' What made you decide to tell me all this?"

"...You know the recent pop ups of those ten alien heros right?" Albert asked him, causing the boy to nod.

"Of course, they've been on the news all week."

"Well, I ended up doing some digging and I ended up learning that they are actually the same organism," Albert informed him, causing Lincoln to start sweating out of nervousness. It seemed his grandfather was onto him. "They had some human DNA as well, meaning that somehow, someone managed to pick up some sort of device which could turn them into aliens. It took me a while to find out who it was, but I now know that it was you."

Scratch that, the old man already knew. Chuckling, Lincoln began to lie. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about…"

"Lincoln, please don't lie," His mother begged him. "I know it was you who has been going around and saving people, but with a weapon that powerful, you will be hunted down. We just want to protect you."

Hearing his mother's heartfelt speech, Lincoln decided to come clean. "...Yeah, it's me. I'm all the aliens. I'm not in trouble, am I?"

"Though what you did was risky, I couldn't be more proud of you," Rita said before giving her son a hug. "Most people would abuse such a power, but you chose to use it to do the right thing. The thing is, what is it that you're using to transform into those aliens?"

"Oh, it's this thing," Lincoln said, flashing them his watch. Seeing the thing caused Albert's eyes to widen.

"The Omnitrix."

"The what?" Lincoln asked, for his grandfather had mumbled that under his breath.

"Dad, you know what this is?" Rita asked her father.

"Yes, it's called the Omnitrix. It was designed by an old acquaintance of mines, the smartest being in the universe. The thing is, I didn't know it was completed. But what is is doing down here?"

"I don't know," Lincoln admitted. "But it won't come off."

"It's not supposed to," Albert told him. "...Kiddo, I need you to promise me that you'll be responsible with the Omnitrix. What you're wearing is the most powerful weapon ever created, so I need you to promise me that you won't treat it as a toy."

"Don't worry, I promise," Lincoln said sincerely. "Does this mean I have to stop being a hero?"

"No. Actually, it means the opposite. You remember those aliens you fought yesterday?"

"Yeah. They were with some strange guys who called themselves the Forever Knights," Lincoln told him.

"Well, you see, no one at the Plumbers knows who they are," Albert explained. "They seem to be a newly discovered species. We've been noticing them a lot this past month and we believe they are responsible for the recent kidnappings the news keeps talking about. The fact they're working for the Forever Knights confirms this."

Lincoln nodded in understanding. "I tried learning about the Forever Knights, but I couldn't find anything about them. Do you know who they are?"

"The Forever Knights are illegal arms dealers and alien researchers who've been active for centuries," Albert told him. "They're wanted for various illegal activities other than participating in forbidden arm trades. Listen Lincoln, I know we just threw a lot of information at you, but I'm going to ask that you help us take out this new threat. Heck, your mother and I are retired, but this is something we can't ignore. With the Omnitrix, you'll be of great help to us. We'll even help you control some of your aliens."

"You saw that?" Lincoln asked, embarrassed.

"Oh yeah, especially all those times you tried flying," Rita said. "But that's something that can be fixed."

"So what do you say champ, are you willing to help us?"

"Do I get access to some cool alien weapons?" Lincoln asked.

"You're far too young for that," Albert replied, causing the boy to pout. "But you do get access to hotels like these if you join, which'll allow you to have some quality time to yourself without having to worry about anyone interrupting you. Oh, and you get paid each month."

"I do?"

Albert nodded. "Yep, about 800 credits a month. If you convert that to US dollars, that's about $30,000 a month. You're a minor though, so the amount you'll be earning will be half of that."

"Holy moly, $15,000!" Lincoln shouted, surprised by what he was hearing. While it sucked he wouldn't be earning the full $30,000 a month, $15,000 a month was still a lot, even for an adult.

"I was originally going to say yes, but now, heck yeah I'll join."

"Well, welcome aboard," His mother said with a smile. "Just remember not to tell anyone, especially your sisters."

"Don't worry mom, I promise that I won't tell anyone, not dad, not Clyde, not my sisters, not even the pets. You're secret's safe with me."

"Atta boy," Albert exclaimed. "Now how about I help you successfully control some of your aliens? I may not look like it, but I'm an expert when it comes to the anatomy of aliens."

"That sounds great. Seriously, some of them are a pain to use…"

0000

 **Author's note 2: A few more things I want to clear out: First off, I decided to make Lincoln and Chandler friends. The show basically shows him to be a selfish brat, but since they're no longer in the Fourth Grade in this story, I decided to have him mature. They'll also be an arc where he'll play a big part in, so yeah. Secondly, I'm not a hundred percent sure Ben got paid in the show, but if he didn't, I feel he should have been by the Plumbers at least. The kid is risking his life regularly after all. As such, I decided that Lincoln will get paid (even though it seems like a lot, remember Lincoln IS risking his life to help keep the universe safe). Finally, here's my reasoning for picking the newly introduced alien.**

 **Brainstorm: I personally like Brainstorm more than Graymatter. I understand Graymatter's whole thing is proving that someone can still be useful even if they are physically weak (something he shares with some of Ben's other aliens), but Brainstorm just seems more useful as the 'intellectual' alien of the group. Having telekinesis, force-field creation, the ability to shoot lightning, and the ability to calculate your opponent's moves even if they are as fast as Jetray (who can supposedly fly at the speed of light) is far better than having the ability to go inside robots and destroy/control them from the inside. Even then, one of the aliens that has yet to be introduced can do that far better than Greymatter. With that being said, I don't dislike the pint sized alien, I just don't believe him to be that interesting compared to Brainstorm (and no, it's not because Brainstorm is more powerful. Ditto is arguably one of Ben's worst aliens, being made irrelevant by another alien he has (one which Lincoln is also in possession of** **)** **, yet I still love the two equally) Also, Brainstorm's ego is just more fun to write and is something I can play with in the future. Anyways, hope you enjoyed :-).**


	4. Season 1 Chapter 4: Mutations

**Author's note: Hey guys, welcome back to another chapter of Lincoln Loud: Defender of Earth. I don't know why, but I've been motivated to update this quite often :-). First off, I'd like to thank you all for your support. It means a lot to me. Secondly, I wanna say that I'll be changing the order of some of the episodes for both the Loud House and Ben 10 around. You'll be seeing 'Brawl in the Family,' this chapter, even though it's part of season 2. I will be using season 1 episodes later, so don't worry ;). Anyways, I got nothing left to say here, so review and enjoy :-).**

0000

"Lincoln, there's a large fire downtown and the firemen are unable to reach the people trapped inside. Think you can do something about it?"

"Sure thing Pop-pop," Lincoln replied to his grandfather, the two speaking to each other via the use of earpieces.

"Thank you kiddo."

Smiling, Lincoln ended the call before paying attention to the audience. "It's been two days since I've joined the Plumbers and I have to say, it's been pretty cool. Mom and Pop-pop have been helping me train my aliens. So far, I can say that I'm at least fifty percent better at flying with Big Chill than I was before. Pop-pop wasn't kidding when he said he knew his stuff. I can't really say that I've been able to enjoy the other perks of being a junior Plumber yet since most of the stuff I can do requires money and I haven't even received my first paycheck. What sucks is that mom will be taking ninety percent of what I earn to save it for when I go to college, but hey, at least I still get $150 a month. As for the call just now, mom and Pop-pop decided it would be best if I handle the problems the police and fire department can't so I get more familiar with my aliens."

Running down the stairs, Lincoln began looking for his mother, wanting to let her know that he was heading out. Eventually, he found her in the kitchen with his dad, the two of them preparing dinner.

"Hey mom, I'm heading out now. I'll be back soon."

"Alright, just be safe."

"Don't worry, I will. Love you guys." With that, Lincoln zoomed out of the house, leaving behind a confused Lynn Loud sr.

"Honey, are you sure it's ok to let him out this late? Especially with the whole 'missing people' case going on?"

"As long as he doesn't come back home too late, then it's fine," Rita replied. "He's walked to and from the McBride's house multiple times."

"If you say so…"

'It's not like those aliens can even touch Lincoln,' Rita thought to herself as she continued helping her husband cook. 'The Omnitrix makes him immune to any form of possession they might have.'

0000

True to his word, Lincoln has gotten better at flying with Big Chill, for he was able to arrive at the burning building with little difficulty. Wasting no time, the boy flew towards the building, entering it via going intangible.

"Let's hope my ice breath's strong enough to put out fires," Lincoln said to himself before taking a deep breath in, exhaling a powerful stream of ice a second later. Focusing on both speed and efficiency, Big Chill began climbing up the building, putting out any fire he came across. Thankfully, it seemed Big Chill wasn't really affected by extreme heat, for Lincoln did not feel discomfort at all whenever he got near the fire. Eventually, the boy managed to reach the third floor when he began hearing screams for help coming from one of the rooms. Checking each and every one of them, he soon found a mother holding her small child as the fire surrounding him began to get closer. Without hesitation, Lincoln quickly put out the fire before addressing the two.

"Hey, I'm here to help," Lincoln said, trying to calm them down. "Grab on, I'll get you guys out of here."

Hesitant at first, the woman and her child eventually wrapped their arms around the alien upon hearing something collapse. Firmly grasping them, Lincoln picked them up, made his way to the window, smashed it, and gently floated down the building before putting them down. Before either of them got the chance to thank him, Big Chill flew back into the building and continued to put out the fires and search for any more survivors. In the end, he ended up completing the two tasks, with the woman and child being the only people who had been trapped by the fire. Exiting the building, Big Chill was about to fly off when he heard the sounds of people applauding him.

'Well, it'd be rude to ignore them,' Lincoln thought to himself. Putting an arm behind his head, the boy recalled his wings back to its cloak form, waved at the spectators, and then took off. Between managing to save the people inside the building to witnessing the love people had for his aliens in person, Lincoln was in a pretty good mood, one that he felt wouldn't be going away anytime soon.

0000

"Hey everyone, I'm back," Lincoln said once he got home. Normally he would be greeted by some sort of mess caused by his sister's antics, but surprisingly, none of them were anywhere to be seen. Shrugging, he decided to make his way to the kitchen, the whole burning building incident having made him hungry, only for Luna to block the way.

"Sorry bro, but I can't let you pass," Luna told him. "Lori's cooling down in there."

"Really? What happened?"

"She and Leni got into one heck of a fight."

"Ugh, I guess I'll just wait," Lincoln said before making his way to his second destination, the bathroom. He was hoping that once he was done there, Lori would've moved. Unfortunately, before he could touch the door, Lana slapped his hand.

"Leni's in there trying to avoid Lori," the mechanic simply told him, causing Lincoln to groan.

"Was the fight really that bad?"

"Oh yes it was. If you need to use the bathroom, you can use this." She then tossed an empty bucket to the boy.

Grimacing, Lincoln shook his head. "No thanks, I'll just wait."

"Hey, don't knock it till you try it bro."

Deciding to watch TV to pass the time, Lincoln sat down on the couch and began watching a monster truck rally. Yet again, he was rudely prevented from doing so when Lola turned off the TV.

"Alright, what is it now?" Lincoln asked his little sister, his good mood now being ruined.

"Lori and Leni are on edge, you watching a monster truck rally is not going to help them."

"This is getting ridiculous! What are they even fighting about?"

"Both brought the same dress," Lucy answered, appearing out of nowhere as per usual. Getting over his initial shock at being scared by her, Lincoln gave her a look of disbelief.

"That's it? You gotta be kidding me! Clyde and I wore the same shirt on picture day, and we didn't care."

Lucy sighed as Lynn came downstairs, holding a hockey stick for some reason. "It's a sister thing, you wouldn't understand."

Now Lincoln was getting ticked off. He was still hungry and in need of relieving himself. "Well, let's go help them work it out. So we can have our house back."

"Negative," Lynn told him, stopping him from going upstairs with her hockey stick. "In this family, we have a sister fight protocol. Butt out, and let them resolve it on their own."

"A what now?"

"A sister fight protocol, ya know, the one we made last sibling meeting?"

"Ok, I literally have no idea what you're talking about…"

"That would be because you were not at the meeting," Lisa explained, pulling over a chart. "You were out when we had it. Allow me to give you a brief description of what the sister fight protocol entails."

Lisa then began explaining the sister fight protocol to her brother. When she finished, instead of seeing the 'brilliance' of the the protocol that made all his sisters agree to it, he began questioning their sanity. "So what you're telling me is that until the two of them get over their petty argument, I'm stuck living on the edge, always having to worry about the bathroom being locked and the possibility of being kicked out of my own room?"

"A small sacrifice one must make to not increase the threat levels of any arising conflict."

"Yeah, no. This is easily the stupidest thing I've heard all month."

"Though it may not seem like it, It is the most efficient means of dealing with whatever tension develops between us. I would know since I made it."

"Sorry, but how? It just seems like it'll lead to more conflicts. Seriously, I could come up with a better protocol than 'let Lori and Leni do whatever they want because they're mad.'" The hunger, need to pee, and stupidity of the situation was really starting to make Lincoln cranky. "You know what, once that bathroom opens, I'll go draft out a protocol myself and it'll be way better than the one we have now."

"Attempting to do so will be pointless," Lisa told him as the boy went upstairs to check if the bathroom was no longer occupied. Thankfully, Leni had just left the facility, much to the young boy's relief. He didn't know how much longer he could have held it in…

0000

Having done all he needed, Lincoln immediately began working on the new protocol, only to realize he had absolutely no idea what he was doing. Even though he was the one usually solving their problems, some stuff was still far out of his reach. If he was even going to bother making a new protocol, it should help his sisters take care of said issues themselves. In addition, he knew girls and guys generally tend to solve their issues, so the protocol needed to acknowledge this, something he didn't know how to do. Safe to say, it seemed like he was destined to have his room stolen from him whenever any of his sisters were mad.

"Dang it! I wish I was smarter," Lincoln complained before lying down on his bed. A second later, a thought came into his head. Standing up, he made his way to his door, locked it, and went to his desk.

"If I can't solve this as Lincoln Loud, then maybe I'll just need Brainstorm to do so instead," the boy said as he began twisting the face of his watch. Once he found his desired alien, he pressed the watch's face down, transforming the simple boy into one of the smartest beings in the universe. It took the super genius less than a millisecond to create a plan, which he immediately began writing down. Once finished, he decided to make a copy of all the calculations done as well, just to pass the time.

"One Brainstorm certified sibling fight protocol has been completed," Brainstorm declared once he finished writing down all the calculations. "I cannot believe how effortless it truly was to create even a basic replacement to the original product. Humans truly are dimwits even when aided by technology."

Eventually, the Omnitrix timed out, returning Lincoln back to his true form. Now tired, the boy changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed, feeling quite satisfied with himself.

"When they read this tomorrow, it'll blow their minds…"

0000

"Ugh, I hate this job," A middle aged man with brown hair complained as he began banging on an apartment door. "Animo, open up! I know you're in there."

Waiting a few seconds for a response he would never get, the man then turned the doorknob, only to be surprised that he was able to open the door with ease. Navigating around the house, the man grimenced at the amount of animals this man owned. Eventually, he found his intended target, a green skinned man with white hair, in his room, working on some sort of machine which seemed to be a helmet with a pair of antennae on top. "Hey doctor you're rent's past due."

Not bothering to face the landlord, Dr. Animo scoffed as he continued focusing on his machine. "All my money goes to my research. Now leave! You're disturbing me."

"Is that so? Well, how will you get anything done without a place to live?" The landlord snarkily asked. "You either pay up today or you can take your zoo somewhere else."

"Tell me Roger, are you an animal lover by any chance?"

"Don't try to change the subj-"

"Well, then you're going to love my new invention!" The mad scientist declared before spinning his chair 180 degrees so he was now facing Roger. Placing the helmet on his head, Amino smiled confidently. "Allow me to introduce you to the Transmodulator! With this, I'll finally be able to get what is rightfully mine!"

"...You are one messed up fellow."

Ignoring the comment, Amino continued to speak as he pulled out a frog from one of his cages. "What it does is allow me to alter genetic information while also adding some alien DNA to the creature. Observe."

Placing the frog on the ground, Dr. Animo pressed a button on his helmet, causing the machine to hit the frog with a ray of energy. Instead of being harmed, the frog began growing until it was the size of small SUV. The size of the frog wasn't the only thing that changed, for as it grew, it began developing the characteristics of the aliens Lincoln had fought before. Gone were it's two eyes and green skin, being replaced with one green eye, purple skin on its face, and yellow skin on the rest of its body. In addition, if one were to look under its belly, they would notice it had a pair of visible tentacles where its stomach should be.

Stepping back, Rodger was prepared to run for his life, only for the frog to grab him with his tongue, inserting the man into its mouth shortly after.

"What's that? Can't hear you," Amino taunted as the man tried to escape his slimpy prison. "Seems like a there's a frog in your throat."

With the snap of his fingers, Dr. Amino had the frog spit out the man, with him now being unconscious due to nearly suffocating. Satisfied, the scientist began to mount his frog. "Thanks to a little assistance, step one of my plan is complete. Now to obtain the necessary parts for the second portion of my plan, and I know exactly where to get them…"

0000

When Lincoln woke up the next morning, he didn't hesitate to deliver Lisa the papers.

"Huh, so you actually went through with it," Lisa remarked, quite impressed that he didn't give up on trying to find a replacement for the sister fight protocol. Then again, she should've expected this for Lincoln was a very stubborn individual.

"Yep," the boy confidently replied. "I think you'll find this version to be exactly what you guys need to make up after a fight."

Grabbing the papers, Lisa gave it an uninterested glance. While Lincoln was smart, he was nowhere near her level in the intellectual department. "We'll see if your claim holds true. Now allow me to analyze the contents of the protocol to determine if it's worth bringing up during our next sibling meeting."

Watching his nerdy sister make her way to her room, Lincoln couldn't help but release a sigh of relief, having full confidence that Lisa will approve of the new system. "Welp, this calls for a celebration. But where should I go…"

Thinking, Lincoln eventually thought of a place he could go have fun. "Meh, why don't I go to the mall? I could pick up the newest addition of Ace Savvy."

"Sounds cool dork. So when are we leaving?"

Glancing at his right, he noticed Lynn was standing on the staircase, having heard his plans. Honestly, Lincoln didn't know to be more surprised that she had been listening to him or that she actually wanted to go to the mall. She was the type of person who'd rather stay home instead of going to the mall, unless she needed new sports equipment of course. "We?"

"There's no way I'm staying here with a fight going on," Lynn stated, letting loose a small scoff. "And hey, it's been forever since we've had some one on one time."

"But I'll be at the comic book store…"

"And? I'll find a way to keep myself entertained."

"Eh, suit yourself. Just don't do anything that'll get you kicked out again," Lincoln said, remembering a trip to the mall where Lynn thought it would be a good idea to kick a soccer ball at the mall's fountain. Safe to say, their parents had to cough up a lot of cash to pay for repairs. She was banned for two years after that.

"Can't promise anything. You know me, they call me Lynnsanity for a reason."

"Something tells me this trip won't be a normal one…"

0000

"Uh Lynn, are you alright?" Lincoln asked her as the two made their way to the mall together. Lincoln had just finished telling her about the new sibling fight protocol he made, only to find the jock had a somewhat nervous expression on her face.

"I'm fine Linc," Lynn replied, waving him off. Truth be told, she actually wanted to ask her brother about his sudden shift in behavior, yet she was finding it hard to do so. In the end, she decided to wing it. "You know what, to heck with it. What's up with you lately?"

"What are you talking about?" Lincoln questioned, tilting his head in confusion.

"You've been locking yourself in your room much longer than usual, you made it impossible to enter your room using the vents, and you suddenly started disappearing every morning and night. What's going on?"

'Curses, I need to think of a lie and fast,' Lincoln thought to himself before making what would be a believable story. "I've just been hanging out with the guys. Everyday we go to Gus' Games and Grub and every night we hang out at Clyde's to watch ARGGH!"

Crossing her arms, Lynn felt like he wasn't telling the truth. Hanging out with friends doesn't cause someone's demeanor to change so quickly. For some reason, ever since the week started, she felt as if Lincoln had somehow become less of a dork. Of course, he still did his usual activities, but he seemed to be beaming with energy and confidence that wasn't there in the past, even though the boy had always been comfortable with himself. "And what about you locking yourself in your room?"

"I need more private time?"

"..." Lynn sighed, acknowledging that she wouldn't be getting any answers from the boy today. She blamed her lack of social skills. Why did she have to be so bad at dealing with people outside of sports? Luna probably would've had him spilling out all his secrets by now. "Whatever, let's drop it."

Meanwhile, Lincoln was glad to have fended off his sister, for now of course. 'Whew, that was close.'

A few minutes of awkward silence engulfed the two teens before they began talking about various other subjects, continuing their walk.

0000

"I-I don't understand any of this. How is this possible?" Lisa asked herself as she looked at the sheets of paper Lincoln had given her earlier. While reading through the revised sibling fight protocol, the child genius had to admit it was better than the one she made. However, that wasn't what was bothering her. What was were all the possible problems and solutions Lincoln managed to target when creating the protocol as Brainstorm. She just didn't understand how someone could come up with so many of these possibilities. As a scientist, Lisa was used to writing up equations herself, relying on them to map out all possible outcomes of a possible solution. She understood what most variables meant and how to manipulate them to receive a desired result. But it seems she still has some learning to do…

Just by looking at the calculations, not only did Lisa not understand how Lincoln managed to solve some of the equations, but for the ones she could understand, she couldn't believe how easily Brainstorm managed to come up with so many possible solutions to them, solutions she wasn't able to find when making the original protocol.

"This is truly remarkable. Humanity's ability to detect possible outcomes shouldn't be this advanced until long after I'm gone."

Looking at the papers again, she couldn't help but be in awe. There was actually someone out there smarter than her, and he's been living with her this entire time. The question was, how much more did he know? Why did he hide his gifts? For once, she was actually excited about something, the opportunity to expand her mind even more…

"I believe I discovered why Lincoln keeps himself locked in his room," Lisa spoke to herself. "If something as complicated as this wasn't a challenge to you, then I wonder what is…"

0000

Upon arriving at the mall, Lincoln and Lynn had split off, Lincoln wanting to see if there were any good comics to read while Lynn searched for new sports equipment. Planning to meet at the mall's food court in an hour, Lincoln began his quest for a good comic. Ace Savvy was usually his go-to comic series, but no new comics have been made yet. No matter, Lincoln was always willing to try something new.

"Lincoln?"

Wondering who called his name, Lincoln began scanning the store, only to find someone he never expected to be at a comic book store.

"Haiku, is that you?" Lincoln asked as he saw the goth. The two met last year when Lucy had set him up with her due to there being a dance happening at his school. Originally he planned on skipping the thing to hang out at Gus' Games and Grub, but after a misunderstanding, Lucy, Lynn, Luan, and Luna each hooked him up with a girl. Instead of being man enough to tell the four girls about the situation, he ended up trying to manage all four of them at the same time, not wanting to hurt their feelings. Thankfully, he ended up coming clean after pairing them up with some of his friends, so they were all cool. The girls and his friends even ended going out after the dance, but as one could expect from a fifth grade relationship, none of them lasted over a week. "What are you doing here? I didn't think you'd be the type to like comics."

"Comic books often offer the best vampire stories," Haiku told him. "A well drawn illustration can display emotions better than most words can."

"You're not wrong there," Lincoln said. This was part of the reason he loved comics more than actual books. Just seeing the fights made him feel more excited than reading about one. "Find anything you like?"

"No," Haiku bluntly replied. "All the stuff I usually read has already been bought. Sigh, looks like I'll have to satisfy myself with news clips of Big Chill again."

Hearing that last part just made Lincoln feel awkward. Due to his ghastly nature, it was no surprise why Haiku would been interested in the alien. Similarly, Lucy was as well. Man, never had he expected his aliens to be so popular with the ladies. It made the boy feel good and embarrassed at the same time.

"He saved a burning building last night, did you see that?"

"I have. The way he flew into the building with no hesitation shows he has no fear of death. It makes you wonder if he's a ghost, unable to be slain by most means."

'Yeah, I wouldn't say that,' Lincoln thought to himself. Of course he was afraid, he almost always was whenever he went out to fight crime. His fear just wasn't great enough to cripple him, his alien forms giving him additional confidence in himself. Also, he was pretty sure he could get killed as an alien. Well, might as well entertain the girl's idea. "He might be. Who knows?"

"That will be something I'll ask him if I'm granted the chance to be in his vicinity."

Lincoln began opening his mouth to reply, only for the mall to start shaking, the sounds of glass breaking and people screaming being heard a second later from the floor below.

"I wonder what's going on down there," Haiku wondered out loud. She was expecting Lincoln to answer, but much to her surprise, he seemed to have left. "Hm, how peculiar."

0000

Having ran downstairs, Lincoln was greeted by the sight of Dr. Animo riding the strange alien looking frog. Immediately, he took notice at the frog's similar appearance.

"Hey, that looks like one of those freaks I saw with the Forever Knights," Lincoln noted, paying close attention to what the man on top of it was doing. He appeared to be heading towards the pet store for some reason. Following him, Lincoln saw as he zapped a hamster with the strange helmet he was wearing, causing it to grow almost as large as the frog while developing similar characteristics to the aliens he fought a few days ago. Doing the same to a white parrot, the man turned his attention towards one of the various electronic stores located in the mall. With it not taking a genius to realize the man was obviously bad, Lincoln ran towards the bathroom before activating his Omnitrix, twisted it so the image of a small humanoid appeared on its face, and slammed it down.

0000

"Thank you for your generosity!" Dr. Amino laughed at the scared store clerks after stealing several of their products. Leaving the store, Dr. Amino planned on leaving right away, having work to do, only for that dream to shatter when he was knocked off his frog due to some supersonic attack.

"Rgh, who dares defy Dr. Animo!" The mad scientist shouted in irritation looking at his attacker. Much to his surprise, it wasn't a human who did so. Instead, it was a four and a half foot white alien with small green eyes and a large green colored mouth. On his back was a strange square that was attached to what looked to be a pair of white headphones attached to his head. In addition, the alien seemed to have a cassette tape in each of its legs. Finally, the alien had the Omnitrix symbol on its chest, signifying it was Lincoln.

"What type of organism are you supposed to be?" Dr. Amino said as he looked at the alien with interest. He was far too busy with his work to pay attention to the news, hence why he didn't recognize the alien.

"I'm Echo-Echo," Lincoln replied, his voice sounding robotic. "And I'm what you call a hero. You know, the people who stop evil creeps like you? I'm sure you know what I'm talking about."

Realizing he wasn't going to get a serious answer, the man simply rolled his eyes. "Whatever, it doesn't matter. I'll have more than enough time to dissect you once my pets kill you." Petting his frog, he had it leap towards the hole it came from before Lincoln could even react, the bird following shortly after. Meanwhile, the hamster began charging towards the boy. When it got close enough, it attempted to claw him, but Lincoln was prepared. Leaping to the side, he took a deep breath in before unleashing a sonic scream, pushing the hamster back. As it tried to recover from the attack, Lincoln had twelve clones appear at his side.

"You six, help evacuate the building," the origional Echo-Echo ordered his duplicates. "You four help me take care of this thing. You two, make sure Lynn isn't hurt."

Nodding, the clones ordered to move did so while Lincoln and the other four prepared to take on the mutated animal. When it finally got up, the five prepared to unleash another sonic scream, only for the hamster to fire a ball of goop, forcing the aliens to stop what they were doing so they could avoid the incoming projectile.

"Ew," One of the clones remarked as it looked at the slime.

Lincoln turned towards its clone. "I know, right?"

Not deterred that its attack missed, the hamster then tried firing its various tentacles at the small aliens, but it only managed to successfully grab one of them. Dragging the Echo-Echo forwards, it nearly chomped his face off, but was thankfully disrupted as the others fired off another sonic scream. With there being four attacks this time, the mutated creature screeched in pain as it backed up. Using this to his advantage, the now freed Echo-Echo backed up to its allies before unleashing a scream of its own. Now, if this was an ordinary mutated hamster with no DNA added to it, then the attack would have easily been enough to take it out. But, such was not the case with this giant mutated monster. Tired of the loud noise, it began rapidly firing goop balls at the aliens, with them again having to stop what they were doing just to dodge.

"Looks like we need more firepower," Lincoln noted before summoning three more clones. "Attack all at once!"

Each of the Echo-Echoes taking in a large breath, the seven of them unleashed another wave of sonic screams. Unable to handle the power the seven had, the mutant animal collapsed, unable to battle.

"Whew," Lincoln said as he began recalling his present clones. Now all that's left was to make sure his other clones did their jobs as well.

0000

When he finally got outside, the first thing he did was recall the rest of his clones before hiding inside a bush until his watch timed out. Once it did, Lincoln informed his grandfather about Dr. Amino and the unconscious mutated hamster, who in response told the boy he would send some people to pick up the creature and that he'd do research on Dr. Animo himself. With that taken care of, Lincoln began searching for his sister, eventually finding her outside the mall, furiously typing on her phone.

"Lincoln! Where the hell have you been?" Lynn angrily demanded when she saw her little brother walk up to her. She then socked him in the face for nearly scaring her. "You nearly gave me a heart attack…"

'At least she's safe,' Lincoln thought to himself as she continued scolding him, holding his cheek in pain. "Sorry Lynn."

"You didn't even answer your phone idiot!"

"I said I was sorry. I was panicking. Can you blame me?"

"Ugh!" Upset that she couldn't counter her brother's statement, the jock sighed. "At least you're ok."

"How can you say that after you hit me?"

"Oh toughen up you big baby," Lynn playfully teased him, trying to ease her shakiness. When the Echo-Echo clones began escorting her outside, she began to fear for her brother's life. Seeing this, the aliens promised her they'd look for him. In the end, it seemed they kept their promise, for the boy was unharmed. "But seriously, I'm glad you didn't get eaten by one of those things. I would've lost my favorite sparring partner."

Now it was Lincoln's turn to tease his sister. "Nice to know you have your priorities in check."

Lynn simply began stretching. "Whew, let's just go home already. Lynnsanity's beat."

"Lincoln Loud is beat as well," Lincoln said, feeling the same. He also needed to be at his house when Albert gave him the results of his search.

Neither having any need to hang around the mall any longer, the two began walking home, Lincoln wondering about Dr. Amino. He did just rob an electronics store with a bunch of mutated animals after all. What was he after? How did he create those things? Why did they look like the strange aliens? The boy had so many questions floating in his head, he didn't notice that Lynn took notice of his silence, wondering what was going on in that head of his…

0000

It was ten at night and Lincoln was at the local museum, searching for Dr. Amino. Though it took a bit, Albert eventually managed to find some information about the mad scientist. Apparently he was a veterinary scientist who had done twisted experiments on animals, hence why he was accompanied by them. His true fall from grace was when he threw a fit about not winning some trophy he believed he should have won, the victor being another scientist named Dr. Kelly. The no longer retired plumber then told his grandson that the man was spotted heading towards the town's natural museum, hence why he was here now.

"Be careful Lincoln," Albert said, using the same earpiece from before to speak to the boy. Currently, he and Rita were in the man's van, monitoring Lincoln as he went to reprimand the evil scientist. "He's obviously being aided by those aliens who you caught before, so there's no telling what else his machine could do. If things become too dicy, then get out of there."

"I'll be sure to stay focused."

"Good man. Now go kick some butt."

"Heh, you can count on me." Cracking his knuckles, he began exploring the place, managing to find Dr. Amino at the prehistoric times exhibit, tinkering with his weird helmet. Taking notice of the man, Lincoln hid behind one of the displays, interested in what he was doing.

"Soon, my hard work will pay off," the man proudly said as he put the finishing touches on his machine. "I'll finally be able to claim my prize, and that's not all. With my upgraded Transmodulator, the world will practically be mines. No one can possibly stop me!"

Letting loose an evil laugh, the man began blasting the skeleton of a woolly mammoth with his machine, turning what was once the remains of the creature into a unholy monstrocity, it being a combination of the alien whose DNA he merged for the rest of his animals and the extinct beast.

Seeing the creature caused Lincoln to gasp, which proved to be a mistake, for it revealed his presence to Dr Amino.

"Ah, so it seems someone's found out about my plans," the scientist stated as Lincoln continued staring at him, secretly selecting an alien from the Omnitrix. "Bah, there's no way I'm letting some brat ruin my plans by calling the cops."

Dr. Amino then released a loud whistle, causing the bird from before to land next to the mammoth. "You two, sick him." Turning his attention to the bones of a Tyrannosaurus Rex, he then went on to make his next creation. Mounting the T-Rex, Dr. Amino had it plow through the museum's walls as the two left the boy to his supposed demise, seemingly having somewhere else to be.

"Pop-pop, think you can see where he's going?" Lincoln asked his grandfather as the bird and mammoth began roaring at him.

"But what about you?"

"I'll catch up, I just need to deal with something first."

"Alright, just be careful, for both your sake and mine's. Your mother would kill me if I let anything happen to you."

"You darn right I would," Rita exclaimed, having a connection to Lincoln and Albert's earpieces as well.

"Love you guys." Turning off his earpiece, he turned his attention towards the large monstrosities in front of him, who were preparing to launch piles of slime at him. Diving behind one of the displays before they could do so, Lincoln hit the popped up face of his watch, causing a green light to envelope him. Once it disappeared, the small body of thirteen year old Lincoln Loud was no longer present, being replaced by a nine foot bipedal tiger. The tiger looking alien was easily his most muscular one thus far and it had claws coming out of the upper portion of his wrists. Finally, like with most of this aliens, the Omnitrix symbol was on his chest. Oh, and he was pissed, like really pissed.

"YOU DID NOT JUST TRY HITTING RATH WITH THAT!" Lincoln shouted, referring to himself by the name he gave this specific alien.

In response, the mammoth charged forwards as the bird began shooting more goop. Being large, Lincoln was unable to dodge the attack, causing him to rub his face in disgust and irritation before being sent flying when the mammoth rammed into him. Despite the power the mammoth possessed, all it did was anger Rath even more.

"GR, LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING YOU FREAKS OF NATURE! NO ONE SPITS ON RATH AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! NO ONE!" Rushing towards the bird even though the mammoth was clearly the bigger threat, he grabbed the animal and suplex threw it across the room. Once he did so, he was immediately rammed by the mammoth again.

"YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN HURT RATH!? HUH, DO YOU?! WELL GUESS WHAT, THAT DID NOTHING!" Proving his claim, Rath immediately jumped back up as the mammoth began charging at him again, only for the large tiger to stop him with his bare hands. Grabbing hold of its trunk, Rath began spinning around at high speeds, using the mammoth to knock out the large bird who tried clawing the alien once it recovered from the throw. Eventually, Rath released the mammoth from his grasp, flinging it far away from him, knocking down some walls as a result. Normally, Lincoln would do his best to avoid damaging any form of property, but as Rath, he fights to win, not caring if something like a wall gets damaged. Similar to how turning into Brainstorm makes Lincoln act egotistical, turning into Rath changes his personality into a stereotypical dumb brute. Normally, this would be enough to deter Lincoln from using him, but in terms of physical strength, none of his other aliens came even close to rivaling his. The alien also had knowledge on various forms of fighting techniques, making him extremely reliable in a fight. Still, he was one of Lincoln's least used aliens due to how much it altered his personality. He shared this trait with another alien of his, which was a shame due to how much Lincoln would have used both of them otherwise. Anyways, back to the fight…

After being thrown through all those walls, it tried getting back up on its feet, only for Rath to slam one of his fists into its face, causing it to cry in pain. Deciding to end the fight, Rath grabbed the mutated creature by its trucks and lifted it into the air, slamming it into the ground a few seconds later, causing the mammoth to pass out.

"OH YEAH! WHO'S THE MAN?" Rath shouted in victory, knowing full well it'll take his two opponents hours to regain consciousness. "I AM!"

Once Rath stopped gloating, he noticed the large mess he ended up making. Sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, the tiger made a mad dash towards the exit, wanting to put some distance between the place and himself. After doing so, the watch timed out, reverting Lincoln back to his original form.

"And that is why I'm always hesitant to use Rath," Lincoln informed the 'audience' before turning on his earpiece. "Hey Pop-pop, I just finished up at the museum. Any news?"

"Yeah actually," the elderly man replied. "It turns out Dr. Kelly will be giving a speech at the town hall. With Dr. Amino's grudge against him, I'm pretty sure he's over there."

"Alright, I'll be there soon," Lincoln said before hanging up. Since he explored the entire town with XLR8 before, the boy knew how to get there quickly. The only problem was, he was a thirteen year old boy who had to run to the other side of town, something even Lynn would find difficult. Sighing, the boy began his torturous run, hoping his watch would fully charge soon.

0000

"Once again, I would like to thank each and everyone for coming out tonight," Dr. Kelly said as he displayed his trophy, earning an applause from the audience. Today was a good day for the scientist, for not only was Royal Woods a very friendly town, but the event went swimmingly. Sadly, this was about to end.

"Greetings Dr. Kelly!" Dr. Amino shouted as his mutated dinosaur. With a mighty roar, the dinosaur bent down so its master could claim his trophy. "I believe you have something that belongs to me."

Snagging the trophy from the scared man, Dr. Amino turned towards the audience. "It's a great honor to be receiving this award tonight. I worked days after days for this moment in life, and I'm glad the time spent has not gone to waste." Dr. Amino then turned his dinosaur's head towards the other scientist. "Now, as for you, you talentless hack! You nearly robbed me from my most prized possession. For that, you shall become my creation's first food."

Tapping the mutated T-Rex's head, he had it chase after Dr. Kelly, who attempted to flee the scene. This did nothing however, as the Dinosaur was able to reach him in no time. Expanding its jaws, the creature was about to gobble him up, only for the scientist to be taken away by a blue blur. Placing the man a good distance from the T-rex, the blur ended up revealing itself to be Lincoln in the form of XLR8.

"Curses!" Dr. Animo growled, annoyed by the newcomer. Wasting no time, the man commanded his pet to attack, not realizing the true speed of XLR8. The alien having already reached the dinosaur before it could take a step forwards, Lincoln began running around it, creating a tornado powerful enough to lift the creature. When he stopped running, both Amino and the T-rex continued to be held in the tornado for a few seconds before it eventually lost power, dropping the two.

"I need a way to beat this thing, but how?" Lincoln asked himself as he watched the T-rex get back up. Even though XLR8 had increased strength, he wasn't sure if it would be enough to harm the beast, who keep in mind, is stronger than the average T-rex due to its alien DNA. Even if it was a regular T-rex, Lincoln highly doubted he could even leave a dent on the king of dinosaurs. Originally, he was planning on using another alien because of this problem, but ended up realizing none of them would even be able to reach the town hall in time to save Dr. Kelly, remembering that Dr. Animo had a head start on him. As such, the boy was forced to use the speedster.

Now recovered, the mutated T-rex began going after Lincoln, only for the boy to swiftly move out of the way. 'I need to break the connection Amino has with his animals…'

Glancing at the mad scientist, the boy noticed the funny looking helmet he was wearing, the same one he used to create all his monstrosities. Perhaps he was using them to control them as well…

Dodging another bite from the T-rex, Lincoln zoomed towards Dr. Amino and grabbed the Transmodulator and smashed it to the ground.

"NO!" Dr. Amino shouted in anguish as he watched his beloved creation get destroyed. When it did, strange waves of green light began emitting from the remains. When it reached the T-rex, all its skin began disappearing, turning it back into a pile of lifeless bones.

"Looks like destroying that thing turned everything back to normal," Lincoln said to himself. He was honestly thinking that he would've needed Brainstorm's intelligence to reverse the effects.

Rage filling the man's eyes, Dr. Amino began snarling at the alien. "YOU! I'll kill you!"

Cocking a fist back, Dr. Amino took a wild swing at Lincoln, only for him to effortlessly doge the blow and retaliate by smacking the scientist with his tail, knocking him out. Turning towards the nearest witness, the boy smiled at them. "Mind calling the police for me?"

0000

"I'll get my revenge, you hear me?" Dr. Amino shouted as two policemen led him into the back of their car. "When I get out of jail, I'll make sure you'll rue the day you crossed Dr. Amino!"

"Stop yelling and get in the car," One of the police members told him before shoving the man inside. Meanwhile, Lincoln, Rita, and Albert were proudly watching the scene.

"It hasn't been long since you got the Omnitrix and you're already proving to be a great hero," Rita proudly said to her son.

"Thanks mom."

"Just remember, the battle isn't over," Albert informed him. "As I said before, it seems he's been aided by those aliens, aliens that have never been seen before. We'll have to keep our guards up. Who knows what they're going to do next."

0000

 **Author's note 2: Well, we managed to see eight aliens so far, meaning there's two left, one of them being locked for some reason. Who are they? Well, you'll have to continue reading to find out. Now, let's move onto the part where I explain why I chose the newly revealed aliens to be part of Lincoln's arsenal.**

 **Echo-Echo: really, there are only two reasons I had for choosing him. First off, he's one of my favorite aliens of all time (fun fact: goop is my favorite alien, but he will not appear at all in this story.). Secondly, there's a lot I can do with duplication shenanigans. Of course, I could've given this slot to Ditto, who I also love, but most of you can agree he's probably one of Ben's weakest aliens, having no power other than cloning. And if one of them dies, then they all do since they share pain, something I find stupid for it limits Ditto's usefulness. Oh well…**

 **Rath: Everyone's Loud House/Ben 10 story seems to love using Four Arms as their main muscle alien, so I decided to be unique and go for Rath instead. It also helps that I love him more than Four Arms. I mean 'cmon, it's Rath. He's basically the muscle of Lincoln's aliens. Fun fact, I was originally going to put Jet Ray instead of him, but I ended up realizing he makes Big Cill and XLR8 useless, being able to fly and move at speeds faster than the OG alien speedster (apparently he can fly faster than light).**


	5. Season 1 Chapter 5: Some DNAlien Hunting

**Author's note : Hey everyone, FireSlash here and welcome to another chapter of Lincoln Loud: Alien Hero. Before we start, there are some things I'd like to say. First off, thanks for all the support for this story, it means a lot. Second, if you like this fic, I suggest checking out the rest of my Loud House fics. I'll even be making a Loud House/ Xenoblade Chronicles one in the future. Or I might make a Loud House/Captain Universe fic. I don't know yet. Let me know in the comments which one you'd rather see. The losing one will still be written, but only when I complete one of my other fanfics. Anyways, the third thing I want to tell you is that I'll be starting college on Monday (which I'm so excited about. High School was crap), so updates will be slower for all my stories. Sorry :-|. Finally, I'm not sure if you've noticed yet, but Lincoln has been using his aliens for a lot of menial tasks. Before anyone expresses their annoyance by such a thing, it's something I plan on having Lincoln overcome in the future. Don't worry about that.**

 **Now that I've said what I've had to, let's get to the story. Review and enjoy :-)**

0000

The day after Lincoln had fought Dr. Amino, he decided to head to the abandoned warehouse. In his hands were a notebook and a pencil while a backpack was hanging from his back. Humming to himself as he walked to his destination, the boy eventually stopped, noticing his 'audience' has returned.

"Hey everyone, nice to see you again," Lincoln greeted, continuing his walk. "I'm just heading to the warehouse again. This time though, I don't plan on training."

Briefly flashing his notebook and pencil, the boy smiled. "I'm going there to get some peace and quiet. The Loud House is someplace where such a luxury doesn't exist. Why do I want to be alone? Don't tell anyone, but I'm thinking about doing something big."

Arriving at the warehouse, Lincoln climbed over the fence separating it from the outside world. "You know how my room's just a big closet, right? Well, if I want to keep my hero stuff a secret, I'll need somewhere where I won't get interrupted by the rest of my family. The last thing I want is for them to walk in and find clues that'll spoil my secret."

"I even had to carry this here with me just so no one would find it while I'm gone." Taking off his backpack, Lincoln pulled out the destroyed transmodulator left behind when Dr. Amino was arrested. "That's all going to change though. You see, I want to build a room under my house where I can do my business and store my stuff without having to worry about being discovered all the time. It's going to be like my own secret laboratory, how cool is that?! Now, you might be wondering how I'm going to do this. I've got to build the thing, make sure it doesn't affect the rest of the house in any way, hide it, convince my mom to let me build the place, and design the room at the same time. This might be a problem for most, but not Brainstorm. He's smart enough to do all that, the only thing he'll struggle with is physically building the room himself. Lucky for me, I have another alien I can use to do that...but there is a problem with him. He's impulsive and unstable, even more so than Rath, hence why I haven't shown him to you guys yet."

Dropping all his things on the ground, Lincoln began activating his Omnitrix. Pressing the button, he began twisting the space watch's face until it displayed Brainstorm's silhouette. He then slammed the face down, transforming himself into Brainstorm.

Flashing the audience a confident smile, the alien shot a small, light yellow bolt of energy at the notebook and pencil. His eyes then began glowing as he caused the two objects to float towards him. "Shall we proceed?"

0000

With the aid of Brainstorm, the process ended up only taking less than a minute, allowing the boy to get some training done with him before the Omnitrix timed out.

'Seriously, super intellect is so OP,' Lincoln thought to himself as he stretched his back. 'It's almost as good as XLR8's superspeed.'

Now done with what he had to do, the boy decided to make his way to Flip's Food and Fuel, a place that was a mixture of a diner, grocery store, and a gas station. He wanted to grab something to eat. 'Hopefully I won't run into another hostage situation.'

Thankfully, Lincoln got his wish, for when he entered the store, nothing was out of the ordinary. Strolling over to the counter, he began ordering.

"Hey Flip, can I get a burger?" Lincoln asked the old man behind the counter, the same man who owned Flip's Food and Fuel.

The man let out a small gruff before looking at Lincoln. "That'll be ten bucks."

"TEN BUCKS!? What happened to them only costing eight?"

"We switched to organic meat," Flip told him, causing the boy to frown. Flip was possibly the town's biggest swindler, so Lincoln should've seen this coming. Mumbling under his breath, Lincoln begrudgingly handed the man the money, much to the shop owner's pleasure. "Thanks for your business."

Receiving what he paid for, the boy made his way to a nearby table. Sitting down, he began digging into his overpriced food. For the most part, everything was peaceful...

"In other news, an alien attack has occurred today," A newscaster said, causing Lincoln to turn his attention towards one of the various television screens Flip had installed in his store. So much for things being peaceful. "The target this time was a local pawn shop. Ten people were kidnapped, the only survivor being the store's manager. What they stole? Some greenish crystal the manager claims was given to him a few days ago. We have some footage of the attack caught by one of the security cameras in the store, let's have a look."

The screen then displayed the footage of the incident. Watching it, Lincoln paid close attention to the aliens, recognizing them as the ones he had caught with the Forever Knights and the ones who helped Dr. Amino with his crazy mutation machine.

'What do they want?' Lincoln thought to himself. 'And what was that crystal? If it's so important that the aliens want it, why was it at a pawn shop?'

Continuing to eat, Lincoln managed to come up with two possible answers. Either the crystal fell from space in a similar way the Omnitrix did or some irresponsible plumber found the thing on some planet and decided to sell it without realizing it could possibly be something more than a simple space crystal. As for why the aliens stole it, Lincoln has watched enough sci-fi movies to know it was probably needed for some sort of diabolical plan.

*Buzz*

Checking his phone, Lincoln noticed that Albert had just sent him a message.

'You saw the news yet kiddo? If you haven't, make sure to do so as quickly as you can. It involves the DNAliens,' it read, DNAliens being the codename recently given to them by the Plumbers to identify their species until they could get their official names.

'Yeah, I did. What's the plan?' Lincoln responded.

'Kiddo, I just found out about this today, there's no way I'm going to have one right now. Meet me at the hotel and we'll create one there.'

'Alright, see you in a bit.'

Shoving his phone back into his pocket, Lincoln stood up from his seat and began leaving the store.

"Looks like I'll have to save building my dream room for later," Lincoln mumbled to himself as he looked for a place he could transform into an alien without being caught. Spotting an alleyway, the boy went into it before activating the Omnitrix. "I've got some aliens to hunt."

0000

Using XLR8, the boy managed to drop off the blueprints and proposal he made as Brainstorm for his mother to review before heading to the hotel. With the whole ordeal only taking a few seconds due to the alien's superspeed, Lincoln chose to lounge around the hotel a bit until his grandfather arrived. Taking some time to explore the place a bit, he was surprised on how well the place hid its ties to the Plumbers. The hotel appeared to function like a regular two star place when serving the public. Too bad he couldn't just buy one of the Plumber rooms once he earned enough money from being a junior Plumber…

Finished with his exploration, the boy sat on one of the hotel's couches, waiting for Albert to arrive. Two minutes later, the old man entered the building.

"Hey pop-pop," Lincoln greeted.

"Hey kiddo, hope I didn't make you wait too long."

Lincoln chuckled. "I did have to wait a bit, but that was XLR8's fault."

"Kineceleran are some of the fastest beings in the universe," Albert stated, Kineceleran being the name of XLR8's species.

"Hey pop-pop, are there any aliens faster than XLR8's kind?"

Albert nodded. "Aerophibian are much faster than any Kineceleran. Kineceleran can run about 500 miles per hour, but an Aerophibian can move the speed of light."

"Speed of light? Wow, I hope I make enemies with them."

"You don't need to worry about that. Most of them never leave their home planet."

"Whew."

0000

When the two finished their conversation, Albert brought a room for the two of them to talk in secret. Upon teleporting into said room, Lincoln sat down on the room's couch, ready for business. "So, have any plans for catching those DNAliens?"

"Hm...at the moment, no. We know too little about them…"

Lincoln put his hand on his chin, trying to recall all he knew about the strange aliens. Maybe he knew something that could help them. "Well, they stole that strange crystal, work with the Forever Knights, and have those strange masks that can change their appearance…"

"You never told me about any masks before," Albert informed the boy.

"Really? Sorry. When I first fought them, they looked like regular people until they ripped off their face masks."

"...Sounds to me like they managed to grab their hands on some ID Masks."

"ID Masks?"

"They're high tech masks that allow someone to look like any sentinel creature they want."

"Oh."

"Oh indeed. With the ID Masks, they can walk amongst us without anyone knowing. Looks like they're more dangerous than I initially thought."

Lincoln shuddered upon hearing this. Though they didn't seem like they were much of a threat to him, the fact anyone could be a DNAlien was definitely scary. It meant he would have to keep his guard up if he wanted to stop them. "Do you know what that crystal they stole was?"

"What they stole was a piece of taydenite," Albert told Lincoln. "The crystal's one of the most valuable materials on Earth. Most use it as a form of currency, but it can also be used as an energy source or constructed to be part of a weapon. It's the hardest metal known throughout the universe."

"Well, if they're using stuff like the ID Mask, I think we can say they're going to use it as an energy source," Lincoln stated, his grandfather nodding in agreement. "We just have to find where they're hiding."

"I'll be on the lookout for any place which may seem like an alien hiding spot," Albert said. "They probably have several secret bases hidden by cloaking devices."

"What should I do?"

"Keep up your nightly patrols. There might be some more DNAliens around that need to be stopped. I'll let you know when I find something and we'll go from there."

"Ok."

0000

It was now evening and Lincoln was preparing to head out to fight crime. Before he did so, he decided to make a pitstop to his parents room. Checking inside, he noticed his mom was inside, relaxing.

"Hey mom, can I come in?" Lincoln asked.

"Sure sweety," His mother said. "What's the matter?"

"I was just wondering if you got the papers I sent you."

"I have, but I'm still deciding," Rita replied. "Though Brainstorm has convinced me the room wouldn't be a problem, it's the other alien that bothers me."

"Dang it."

"Tell you what. If you can find a way to control him, then I'll give you full permission to build your little hideout."

Though Lincoln wanted to complain, he knew he had no reason to do so. His mother's demands were quite reasonable and he was no longer a kid. "Alright. I'm going to head out now. Love you."

"Love you too."

Wasting no time, the boy flew out the house, not aware that Lucy noticed him doing so. Having seen that he was in his mom's room earlier, she decided to ask her mom some questions.

"Mother," the girl greeted, causing the woman to jump up five feet in fright.

"GAH! Oh, it's just you," Rita said with a small laugh. "Is something wrong?"

"Have you noticed Lincoln's been acting strange recently," Lucy told her, causing Rita to mentally panic, trying to think of a lie she could tell her daughter. "Do you know anything about why this is?"

"Sorry sweetheart, but I haven't noticed anything strange with your brother."

"He just left the house."

Crap, she was running out of things to say. "He has something he does at night. Don't worry though, he's not doing anything dangerous."

"So you have noticed. Why did you lie to me?"

"Listen Lucy, what your brother's doing is very important to him," Rita informed her daughter. "Lincoln made me promise not to tell any of you."

"But why?" If it wasn't for her bangs, Rita would've noticed the hint of sadness in her eyes. The eight year old was unable to comprehend why Lincoln was hiding things from her. Were the two of them really not as close as she hoped they were?

"He said it was something personal. Sorry, but I'm not going to go against his wishes. But like I said before, he's safe. He's not doing anything bad."

Nodding, Lucy said a quick 'ok' before leaving her mother's room.

"Hey Luce, is everything ok?" Lynn asked as he saw her sister enter their room, her head down. Whenever the little girl was feeling down, it was easier for the rest of her family to notice her presence.

"Sigh."

Walking towards the goth, Lynn began waving her hand in his face. "Uh, Earth to Luce?"

"Huh? Oh, it's just you Lynn."

"You ok?" Lynn asked again.

Lucy shook her head. "Mom knows what Lincoln's doing at night."

"She does?" Lynn asked, shocked. Even though they were all close to their parents, each of the siblings trusted one another more for the most part when it came to keeping secrets. As such, this came as a surprise for the athlete.

"Yes, and she said Lincoln told her not to tell us."

"But why? I thought he trusted us. Well, maybe not Lola, but the rest of us? We tell each other personal stuff at the secret sibling meeting all the time."

"I've been thinking, and I've realized he doesn't trust him as much as we do with him."

"Huh?"

"When he was getting picked on by Ronnie Ann, he tried his best to hide it from us."

"Well yeah, but-"

"And remember when he used to have a crush on Christina? The only reason we knew about that was because he accidently let it slip out. Now, he's doing something in secret. If he really trusted us, then he would have told one of us instead of mom."

"...Man, you're right," Lynn said, taking a seat next to her sister. "What do we do?"

"How about we have a sibling meeting?" Lucy suggested. "Maybe we can think of a way to help Lincoln trust us more…"

"You know, that's not a bad idea. Let's do it!"

0000

"So, what's this meeting about?" Lori asked Lynn and Lucy. After deciding to host a sibling meeting, the two chose to do so as quickly as they could, hence why everyone was gathered in Lori's room. "I literally have to text Bobby soon."

"It's about Lincoln," Lucy said, managing to catch everyone's attention.

"What about him?" Lana asked.

"What else?" Lynn answered, rolling her eyes. A second later, Lucy continued speaking.

"As you all know, Lincoln's been disappearing at night and locking himself in his room. Well, earlier today, I saw him leave mom and dad's room before heading out. I asked mom if she knew anything, and it turns out she knows exactly what he's doing."

"So? What's our bro been doing?" Luna asked.

"...She wouldn't tell me. She said Lincoln asked her to keep it a secret from us."

Hearing this caused all the girls' eyes to widen.

"That's, like, super weird," Leni stated. "I thought Lincy trusted us."

Lynn shook her head. "Yeah, Luce and I have been doing some thinking, and we've come to the conclusion he doesn't really trust us. He's actually hid quite a lot from us"

"May I be excused for a second?" Lisa asked her siblings. "I have realized something of importance has come up."

"What could be more important than helping out your only brother?" Luan questioned the young girl, somewhat angry that Lisa didn't seem to care much about what was going on.

"It is related to Lincoln," Lisa answered. "There is something I wish to fetch."

"Alright, just make it quick," Lori answered. Giving her oldest sister a thankful nod, Lisa left the room. About two minutes later, the young genius returned with a small folder.

Lisa dropped the folder in front of her siblings. "Apologies for the interruption, but I do believe it was time to show you something. The contents in this folder may surprise you."

Lori opened the folder and upon seeing what was inside, gave the genius a confused glance. "Uh, the new Sister Fight Protocol? What does this have to do with anything?"

"Look at the material behind it."

Doing what she was told, Lori began going through the folder, all while her sisters followed along. "Lisa, you realize none of us can read you sciency stuff, right?"

"While I understand none of you have the mental capacity to understand my work, I must admit I'm not the author of this brilliant masterpiece."

"What is all this stuff anyways?" Lola asked.

"All the possible factors that went into creating the new Sister Fight Protocol. At least, I confirm that's the case for the parts of the blueprints I can understand.

All the sisters gasped upon hearing this. Lisa not understanding something? That was unheard of in the Loud House.

Lori gave her sister a look of astonishment. "So...if this isn't yours, then whose is it?"

"Do you not recognize the handwriting of our own brother?"

"This stuff's Lincoln's?" Luna questioned.

"Indeed. It appears our brother's a closeted genius, one who's mental prowess surpasses even my own."

The Loud House went silent all of a sudden. Though Lincoln was smart for his age, the fact he was a supergenius in hiding was a bit too much for them to comprehend. Eventually, Lynn decided to break said silence.

"Are you sure he's a genius? His grades while good aren't anything near Clyde's or yours."

"I understand how that might be confusing to you," Lisa stated. "But he could've simply been hiding his superior intellect from us, purposefully making his grades the way they are so we wouldn't suspect a thing."

Lana frowned. "But why would he want to hide this from us?''

"Being an individual of great intellect is not as easy as it seems," Lisa told her. "We are often bombarded with the questions of the lesser intellectuals around us and we are expected to solve their issues." Everyone rolled their eyes at this. "He most likely knew about such things and as such, chose to not tell us to avoid such pointless duties."

"So what now?" Luan asked. "Our brother's an egghead now and you have to admit, this is pretty egg-citing. Haha, get it?"

Everyone simply rolled their eyes, Lola speaking shortly afterwards. "I say we blackmail him."

"That is another reason Lincoln did not tell us his secret," Lisa informed her, glaring at the pageant queen. "He knew the chances of one of us blackmailing him. Hm...now that I think about it, Lincoln may have the ability to escape such a fate."

"Look, that doesn't matter right now," Luna spoke. "We should be focusing on how to get his trust."

"How do we, like, do that?" Leni questoned.

"Earning the trust of male sibling will be a difficult task," Lisa informed her sisters. "Especially seeing as how none of us have managed to achieve such a feat throughout his thirteen years of existence. I believe we should ask him how we can go about doing so."

Lynn crossed her arms. "When should we ask him?"

"I know of the perfect time," Lisa stated. "But for this to succeed, you need to listen to exactly what I say. Now, here's the plan…"

0000

While the girls were holding their meeting, Lincoln was patrolling Royal Woods, making sure to look out for any DNAliens. Passing by the hotel, he eventually found some potential criminals. In front of the building, there were three men staring at it while a fourth one was looking at a tablet. They continued standing there until the tablet suddenly flashed green, causing them to remove the ID Masks they were apparently wearing. When they did, they revealed they were DNAliens in disguise.

'What the?' Lincoln mentally questioned as he further glanced at the DNAlien holding the tablet. His skin had a lighter complexion compared to his buddies, but that wasn't something that he really cared about. No, he was wondering why the DNAlien's head was on fire. Based on the fact it wasn't screaming in pain, it looked as if it might have some fire abilities.

Activating the Omnitrix, Lincoln began going through his options. He could use XLR8's speed to knock them all out real quick, but if the rest of the fire DNAlien's body was as hot as its head, Lincoln could lose an arm. He could use Big Chill, but again, depending on how hot the alien was, his ice attacks might not even hurt it. This left the boy with Diamondhead and Cannonbolt, both being somewhat fireproof themselves. In the end, he decided to go for Cannonbolt since he hasn't used the alien in a while. Not bothering to waste anymore time, the boy transformed into Cannonbolt, the green flash catching the attention of the aliens.

"You guys really need to work on not looking suspicious," Cannonbolt said, strolling out of his hiding place. Seeing the newcomer, the four DNAliens began hissing at him before the three normal ones began shooting their strange slime at him. Not wanting to get hit by the stuff a second time, Cannonbolt curled up into a ball and rolled to the side. Briefly popping out of his ball form, the alien began rolling forwards, prompting the fire DNAlien to shoot him with a burst of flames. Thankfully, Cannonbolt's thick hide was enough to protect him from getting burned, allowing the alien to plow through his opponent.

With the fire DNAlien down, Lincoln decided to focus on the other ones, wanting to remove them from the battle as soon as possible. Dodging more of their goopy spit by rolling to the side, Cannonbolt quickly barroled towards them. Though Cannonbolt was quick, the DNAliens had enhanced reflexes, meaning they could've narrowly avoided the attack, but instead, they decided to act like the brainless henchmen they were and continue trying to hit him with their spit. The result was what you might expect, Cannonbolt crashing into them as their spit had no effect on him.

Uncurling from his ball form, Cannonbolt smirked at the evildoers. "You guys are unbelievably dumb. How can you even work those ID Masks?" Turning back into his ball from, Lincoln bounced himself about twenty feet into the air and landed on the DNAliens, defeating them.

With the only opponent left being the fire DNAlien, Lincoln got out of his ball form to look for his opponent. As he did so, his back was struck by a fireball, revealing the alien's location.

"You should've hit the stomach," Lincoln told the alien as it tried to blast him again with a stream of fire. Sadly for the alien, Lincoln was able to react quickly enough, curling back into a ball to negate the damage. Rolling in place, the boy began charging up momentum, launching himself forwards a second later. With great speed and power, Lincoln slammed into the fire DNAlien, sending it flying into a building with enough force to dent the structure. Slumping forwards, the alien fell forwards, defeated.

With all the aliens taken care of, Lincoln strolled into into a nearby alleyway, waiting for the Omnitrix to time out. Once it did, the boy went back to the scene and picked up one of the ID Masks. He then took out his cellphone and began calling his grandfather.

"Hey pop-pop, meet me at the hotel as soon as possible. There's something you might want to see…"


End file.
